kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 18
23:59:01 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 23:59:09 Lehcar708: Im back 23:59:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Iggy brows destroys BrickleBot! 23:59:22 AcceledAcceled: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 23:59:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM 23:59:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM 23:59:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM 23:59:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: IMA 23:59:31 Lehcar708: YOU CANT! BRICKLEBOT IS TOO POWERFUL 23:59:36 Lehcar708: RUN 23:59:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: IMA GOOFY GOOBER!!! 23:59:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:59:46 AcceledAcceled: Uh guys 23:59:51 AcceledAcceled: my cure just- YEP YEP 23:59:52 AcceledAcceled: YEP 23:59:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Welp. Purptle? U ok? 23:59:55 AcceledAcceled: yep 23:59:56 AcceledAcceled: yep 23:59:57 AcceledAcceled: yep 23:59:58 AcceledAcceled: yep 00:00:00 AcceledAcceled: nope 00:00:01 Lehcar708: OH NO 00:00:01 AcceledAcceled: yep 00:00:24 Lehcar708: /me jumps in her milk kart and drives to dj 00:00:40 Lehcar708: /me pours milk down her throat 00:00:46 Lehcar708: THERE 00:00:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Iggy splats milk and make BrickleBot glitch* 00:00:59 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:01:20 Lehcar708: !seen why that should stop me. 00:01:20 BrickleBot: I have not seen why that should stop me. 00:01:29 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:01:36 Lehcar708: * BrickleBot repairs hinself 00:02:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen Angry peeps in Milk karts 00:02:31 BrickleBot: I have not seen Angry peeps in Milk karts 00:02:39 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Dude! BrickleBot 00:02:44 -!- Buggarden12 has joined. 00:02:50 Lehcar708: !seen why I shouldn't destroy Iggy's milk kart. In fact, I think i will. *BrickleBot stomps on Iggy's kart* 00:02:50 BrickleBot: I have not seen why I shouldn't destroy Iggy's milk kart. In fact, I think i will. *BrickleBot stomps on Iggy's kart* 00:03:03 Lehcar708: NO IGGY GET TO A SHELTER 00:03:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:03:24 Lehcar708: BEFORE YOU CATCH THE VIRUS 00:03:26 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 00:03:37 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:03:42 BananaSavage: ok I’m back. 00:03:56 Lehcar708: IGGY GET TO A SHELTER QUICK 00:04:01 Lehcar708: RUN 00:04:03 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 00:04:03 Lehcar708: NOW 00:04:08 Lehcar708: IGGY?! 00:04:10 BananaSavage: um lemme play kk again. 00:04:18 Lehcar708: ARE YOU STILL THERE, IGGY? 00:04:19 AcceledAcceled: sorry my connection is bad 00:04:29 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:04:33 Lehcar708: GET TO A SHELTER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME 00:04:37 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hey! !seen BrickleBot destroy Iggy 00:04:46 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:04:57 Lehcar708: BRICKLEBOT DESTROYED YOUR MILK KART! YOU'RE NOT SAFE! 00:05:12 Lehcar708: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 00:05:38 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:05:41 AcceledAcceled: AAA 00:06:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'm running to Iceland.*Man, this music is great* 00:06:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:06:20 BananaSavage: …_… 00:06:21 Lehcar708: ICELAND IS INFECTED 00:06:37 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Where is it NOT infected? 00:06:54 Lehcar708: GO TO CHICAGO! ITS THE ONLY SAFE PLACE!!! 00:06:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Should I bring Kaleo? 00:07:04 Lehcar708: IDK 00:07:05 AcceledAcceled: Ima go to asia -_- 00:07:21 Popstar792: o 00:07:36 Lehcar708: Take this for the trip, dj 00:07:43 AcceledAcceled: Milk? 00:07:43 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:07:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'm going to Chicago and bring Kaleo! For his safety,and my source of music! 00:07:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:07:47 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:07:49 Lehcar708: /me hands a gallon of milk to dj 00:07:53 AcceledAcceled: I wish I could actually go to asia :( 00:07:59 Lehcar708: Yep 00:08:02 BananaSavage: hello. 00:08:05 AcceledAcceled: hi 00:08:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:08:19 Lehcar708: I've only left the country irl once 00:08:34 Popstar792: Evil Purple is blocked across the FANDOM network. :O 00:08:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Warning: Sriracha is really hot! 00:08:40 Lehcar708: What?! 00:08:42 AcceledAcceled: :O ? 00:08:54 Lehcar708: Omg, what happened julie?! 00:09:00 Lehcar708: Y? 00:09:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Let me se 00:09:04 Popstar792: Idk! 00:09:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: e 00:09:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Where did you go,Lehcar? 00:09:08 AcceledAcceled: No 00:09:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: That is rp account 00:09:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: link pleas 00:09:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: e 00:09:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 00:09:18 Lehcar708: WHAT DA HECK FANDOM 00:09:21 Popstar792: It says on Evil Purple's accountn its blocked across the FANDOM network. 00:09:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: Show link 00:09:35 AcceledAcceled: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Evil_Purple 00:09:40 Popstar792: Jk :D 00:09:41 AcceledAcceled: Gag 00:09:47 Lehcar708: -_- 00:09:55 AcceledAcceled: Knew it :D 00:10:04 Lehcar708: Ha ha ha. Hilarious. 00:10:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE 00:10:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHY 00:10:09 Popstar792: XD 00:10:09 AcceledAcceled: XDD 00:10:15 Lehcar708: It was so funny i forgot to laugh. 00:10:21 Popstar792: Eh 00:10:23 Popstar792: rip 00:10:25 BananaSavage: /me sighs.. 00:10:25 AcceledAcceled: JULIA BELONGS IN PRANKSTER PLANET! XDDDDDD 00:10:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:10:33 AcceledAcceled: jkk 00:10:33 Popstar792: ^ 00:10:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Lool. 00:10:40 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: LiL. 00:10:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Lol. 00:10:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie belongs in the white house 00:10:50 Popstar792: The new lol: Lool 00:10:54 AcceledAcceled: you're such a prankster! lolll 00:10:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE FOR PRESIDENT 00:10:55 Lehcar708: Iggy r u @ Chicago yet? 00:11:06 BananaSavage: Anyways bye guys I guess.. 00:11:08 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 00:11:13 AcceledAcceled: :o 00:11:14 Lehcar708: Aw bye bs 00:11:14 AcceledAcceled: XD 00:11:15 Popstar792: Oink 00:11:18 AcceledAcceled: Hi 00:11:19 AcceledAcceled: aw 00:11:20 Evil Purple: WAAZ UPPP 00:11:20 AcceledAcceled: bye 00:11:23 Popstar792: Aww, bai Bs ;( 00:11:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. I brought Kaleo too! Now he can see America! 00:11:30 Lehcar708: Is evil purple infected? 00:11:36 AcceledAcceled: ACK THE BLOG 00:11:39 BananaSavage: bye... 00:11:43 Evil Purple: PURPLE GET OVER HERE! MUHAHAAHAHHA 00:11:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: no 00:11:52 Evil Purple: yes 00:11:53 Lehcar708: Ima check the blog rn brb 00:11:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: no 00:11:58 Evil Purple: yes 00:12:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:12:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie? 00:12:23 Lehcar708: The mods r being slow today 00:12:24 Popstar792: Guys, has Cherrypop quit the kk wiki yet 00:12:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: My friend will not come,Ecbio! 00:12:32 Lehcar708: Idk, julie 00:12:41 Lehcar708: I dont think so 00:12:44 Popstar792: Imma try to get her to quit. 00:12:50 Popstar792: >:) 00:12:58 Lehcar708: unless it was in the last hour, she hasn't quit 00:13:08 Evil Purple: /me hits Purple 00:13:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: OW 00:13:12 AcceledAcceled: >:) 00:13:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: MOM 00:13:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: EVIL PURPLE HIIT ME 00:13:24 Popstar792: She was on the wiki an hour ago, Lehcar? 00:13:28 Lehcar708: No 00:13:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:13:34 Popstar792: /me hits evil purple 00:13:39 Lehcar708: i haven't checked for an hour 00:13:40 Popstar792: :P 00:13:43 Popstar792: O 00:13:46 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Hugs Purptle* Me will save you 00:14:07 Lehcar708: GUYS WHY DID YOU LEAVE CHICAGO 00:14:12 Popstar792: Cherrypop is annoying. I wish she'd quit already. I don't know how long she's gonna go before she finally gives up. 00:14:21 Evil Purple: Evil Julie: DONT HIT ME EVIL SON 00:14:21 Lehcar708: JULIE IS INFECTED GUYSSSSSSS 00:14:30 Popstar792: !log 00:14:31 Lehcar708: RUN 00:14:31 BrickleBot: Logging... 00:14:33 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 00:14:37 Lehcar708: JULIE IS INFECTED 00:14:46 Lehcar708: SHE MIGHT HAVE INFECTED YOU NOW 00:14:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: There is an evil Julie as well? 00:15:02 Lehcar708: Oh no 00:15:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I didn't leave! I'm not gonna leave Kaleo unsupervised! Since he probably has no clue how to use tech,he could destroy the city! 00:15:18 Evil Purple: Yes you doodle head 00:15:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: DONT CALL ME DAT 00:15:26 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:15:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 00:15:38 Evil Purple: doodle head 00:15:38 Lehcar708: Welp purple and iggy and evil purple and evil julie probably are all infected now 00:15:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: MO 00:15:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: I AM NOT 00:15:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: *no 00:15:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle is nice,Ecbio! 00:16:02 Lehcar708: YOUR MOM IS INFECTED, PURPLE 00:16:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: IDC 00:16:11 Lehcar708: SHE CAME NEAR YPU 00:16:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: SHE IS STILL MY MOM 00:16:16 Lehcar708: *YOU 00:16:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: NO MATTER WHAT 00:16:24 Lehcar708: SHE MIGHT HAVE INFECTED YOU THO 00:16:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: *hands take me away* 00:16:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHHHH 00:16:53 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:17:02 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 00:17:02 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:17:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I will save you,Purptle! 00:17:07 Evil Purple: YES GO HANFF!!! 00:17:15 Lehcar708: Iggy. You will be infected. 00:17:18 Evil Purple: *HANDS 00:17:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: HEEEELP!!! 00:17:29 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Shoot. Darn it. 00:17:40 Lehcar708: How are you not infected yet, iggy?I 00:17:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 00:17:49 Lehcar708: U left Chicago already 00:17:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Kaleo bought me a cow! 00:18:09 Lehcar708: Well that will only cure you for 2 hours 00:18:35 Lehcar708: IGGY HAS BEEN EXPOSED TO THE VIRUS 00:18:41 Lehcar708: SO HAS PURPLE 00:18:48 Lehcar708: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? 00:18:51 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Kaleo's innocence saved me! And he bought me a farm of cows for milk! Cows anyone? 00:19:09 Lehcar708: Milk only cures you for 2 hours 00:19:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: HEEELLLLPPPP 00:19:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Well he bought 1,000,0000,0000,0000,00000 cows! 00:19:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:19:45 Lehcar708: You can still catch the virus if you drank milk. You just won't have any symptoms yet. 00:19:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHH 00:20:03 AcceledAcceled: AHHHH ASIA IS INFECTED 00:20:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: HELLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE 00:20:15 Lehcar708: /me runs over all the hands with her milk kart 00:20:17 AcceledAcceled: THE NEAREST ISLAND IS THE PHILIPPINES 00:20:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:20:22 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Then leave Asia! 00:20:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me ‘s eyes turn white 00:20:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: HEEEELP 00:20:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: PLEEEEAAAASSEEEEEE 00:20:39 Lehcar708: EVERYONE EVERYWHERE IS INFECTED BUT CHICAGO AND US 00:20:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: THERE ISNT THAT MUCH TIIIIIMMMMEEEEEEE 00:20:44 AcceledAcceled: I DONT HAVE A BOAT! MY SWIMMING IS ONLY LEVEL 3! 00:20:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: HEEEEEEELLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 00:20:55 Lehcar708: /me drags purple away from the hands 00:21:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:21:06 AcceledAcceled: /me backstrokes 00:21:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me becomes a little crazy 00:21:10 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What Island in the Philippines?!?? There's 7,010 Filipino islands! 00:21:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: DARKNESS! 00:21:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me shakes in fear 00:21:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: THE HANDS! 00:21:30 AcceledAcceled: XD iggy 00:21:31 Lehcar708: PURPLE I ALREADY RESCUED U PAY ATTENTION 00:21:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:21:51 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:21:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: *though he has become a little crazy* 00:22:05 Lehcar708: Also, u will have to find an UNINHABITED island, cuz everyone is infected there 00:22:20 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'm in a farm in Chicago! It's now a farm due to Kaleo cows! 00:22:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: YOU YOU SAVED MY MY MYYY LIFER 00:22:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: BUCKLE BOAT 00:22:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: JACKLE MAKLE 00:22:40 Lehcar708: What da heck 00:22:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: MAPLE THAUTER BUTTER 00:22:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:22:53 Lehcar708: /me drops off purple in a hospital in Chicago 00:23:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me is acting like this due to almost becoming infected 00:23:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But Purptle got sick! He's speaking in gibberish! 00:23:19 Lehcar708: I gtg :-( 00:23:24 Lehcar708: Bai 00:23:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awww 00:23:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: bye 00:23:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But Chicago is a farm now! 00:23:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:23:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: UR FARM IS A HAAAAIRY BAAB 00:24:03 AcceledAcceled: aw :(( 00:24:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: OOH MORNING AND HELLO 00:24:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:24:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me sees ACCELED 00:24:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: INFECTED THINGY 00:24:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: No, it's a bunch of Icelandic cows! Kaleo bought them! 00:24:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: AKA 00:24:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: SALAD 00:24:36 AcceledAcceled: OMG HOW AM I NOT FANNED TO IGIKO 00:24:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: SALAD GET OVA HERE 00:24:50 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: ? 00:24:59 AcceledAcceled: Okay, im gonna fan now 00:25:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: YOUR MY DJ NOW 00:25:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: ALAOAL 00:25:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What do u mean DJ? 00:25:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: I IS PRINCESS 00:25:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: ALALALAALAALA 00:25:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: LALALALALA 00:25:26 AcceledAcceled: I just realized I wan't fanned to you on design squad :o 00:25:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me sees a hand on me but nobody notices 00:25:45 AcceledAcceled: ripp 00:25:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: HAND 00:25:55 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle in a dress: What.... I am a boy,not a princess,I am a prince! 00:25:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: *but nobody believes* 00:26:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:26:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: HELLO 00:26:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM PRINCESS 00:26:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: AIJAJA 00:26:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: *nobody else notices the hand and thinks I’m crazy* 00:26:29 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'll save you Purptle! Come to Chicago farms! 00:26:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: *but then they see the hands( 00:26:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHH 00:26:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: EGGYIT 00:27:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: EGGY 00:27:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Where you will see lots of cows,me and Kaleo! 00:27:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULU 00:27:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: SALAD 00:27:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: AAAAA 00:27:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me gets taken away 00:27:26 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:27:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: ITS DA END 4 MEEEEEEE 00:27:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 00:27:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Saves Purptle* Come with me,to mars! 00:28:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: *is almost completely infected* 00:28:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Brrr 00:28:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Aaaa 00:28:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Arrrr 00:28:25 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:28:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I didn't bring the cows or Kaleo! 00:28:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:29:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:29:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 00:29:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: ARRRRR 00:29:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: HRRRR 00:29:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: ERRRRR 00:29:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: LRRRR 00:29:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: PRRRRRR 00:29:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: MRRRRRR 00:29:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: ERRRRR 00:29:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:30:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: *skip Ello arrr and read the first lette r of da rest* 00:30:29 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 00:30:29 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:31:04 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:31:55 Popstar792: O hm 00:32:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Brings Kaleo and Cows* 00:32:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie and is barely standing due to almost completely infected 00:32:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 00:32:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:33:13 Popstar792: /me hugs back 00:33:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Group hug!*Joins in* 00:33:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: *hands take me away* 00:34:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: !!!!!! 00:34:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: *is still being hugged 00:34:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: * 00:34:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Rrrrrrr 00:34:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: (DONT LET GOOOO!!!) 00:34:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: (AHHHHHH) 00:34:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I will hug you and chop chop chop the hands! 00:34:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:34:46 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:34:50 Popstar792: /me group hugs. 00:34:52 Popstar792: :) 00:34:54 Popstar792: Brb 00:35:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 00:35:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOO 00:35:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me gets taken away 00:35:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me has been infected 00:35:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 00:35:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 00:35:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 00:35:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 00:35:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: YeP 00:35:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: NoPe 00:35:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 00:35:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 00:35:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *hugs Purptle* Lemme save you! 00:35:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep Nope 00:35:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep Nope 00:35:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 00:35:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 00:35:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 00:35:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 00:35:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep Nope 00:35:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep Nope 00:36:02 AcceledAcceled: a 00:36:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me is infected 00:36:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 00:36:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 00:36:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep Nope 00:36:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 00:36:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 00:36:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 00:36:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 00:36:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 00:36:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 00:36:50 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Gives Purptle 2,000 cows 00:36:51 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:36:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yea 00:37:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: yep 00:37:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: nopHi 00:37:10 BananaSavage: :/ 00:37:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im here... 00:37:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me gets bS 00:37:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: BS who is yo pet owner 00:37:39 BananaSavage: wah u mean? 00:37:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:37:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: You fish 00:37:53 BananaSavage: Nobody 00:38:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: Want me to adopt u? 00:38:10 BananaSavage: Sure 00:38:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 00:38:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Welcome to the fam, BS! 00:38:29 BananaSavage: Thanks!. 00:38:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me gives you a big tank 00:38:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: *which is filled with water and has a life supply of food 00:38:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: np 00:38:59 BananaSavage: /me swims 00:39:10 BananaSavage: Bloop. 00:39:24 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But BS is a Banana-San! Not a fish! 00:39:33 BananaSavage: I am a fish 00:39:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: ^ 00:39:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Banana fish! 00:39:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: He is a fish 00:39:51 BananaSavage: yas 00:40:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: His tank is an aquarium tank 00:40:10 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Banananananananananana 00:40:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: 99999 fest big 00:40:23 BananaSavage: Yes Iggy? 00:40:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: *feet 00:40:50 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 00:40:52 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Banana~! I am a Minion! 00:41:04 BananaSavage: U are? 00:41:11 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: /me crash-lands in chat and screams in Vietnamese. 00:41:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Jk! 00:41:19 BananaSavage: xD oh ok 00:41:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:41:35 BananaSavage: /me jumps up 00:41:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Vietnam? Xín Chao! 00:41:50 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: 'ello 'ello 'ello lads 00:41:56 BananaSavage: /me looks at purple 00:42:06 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I am girl! 00:42:28 BananaSavage: /me splashes water on Iggy 00:42:37 BananaSavage: :) 00:42:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hey! 00:42:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Why?!! 00:42:51 BananaSavage: /me looks at u still splashing 00:43:00 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:43:01 BananaSavage: Bloop 00:43:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen a 00:43:09 BrickleBot: I have not seen a 00:43:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Iggy grabs a towel* 00:43:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen Robot Jones is Omnipotent 00:43:30 BrickleBot: Robot Jones is Omnipotent is already in the chat. 00:43:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: RJ IS A BOT 00:43:45 BananaSavage: /me slaps u with my tail 00:43:47 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Well, yes. 00:43:49 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Look at my name. 00:43:50 BananaSavage: xD 00:44:02 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: You humans are so interesting. 00:44:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im not human just 00:44:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: im a shapeshifter and an unicorn alsp 00:44:21 BananaSavage: /me looks at purple 00:44:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: *also 00:44:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You're a robot? That speaks Vietnamese? Does BrickleBot speak Vietnamese? 00:44:46 BananaSavage: /me splashes water on purple 00:44:48 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: I can't speak it, I can only scream it. 00:45:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: RJ when I say !hug, you say /me hugs PurpleTheUnicorn ok 00:45:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 00:45:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok? 00:45:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hug 00:45:23 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh... *screams in Vietnamese* 00:45:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hug 00:45:31 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: /me hugs PurpleTheUnicorn. 00:45:41 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !hug 00:45:42 BananaSavage: I want food 00:45:43 -!- William8814 has joined. 00:45:48 William8814: meow meow meow meow meow 00:45:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: HI 00:45:52 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: /me hugs Iggy from Kart Kingdom. 00:45:52 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Meow! 00:45:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: I HAS BEEN INFECTED 00:45:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: BUT CURED 00:46:04 BananaSavage: /me swims around 00:46:21 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hug this potato! 00:46:24 BananaSavage: /me spots a carb :o 00:46:35 BananaSavage: Cat***** :/ 00:46:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: RJ when we say !Chips you say things you love about chips 00:46:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: !chips 00:46:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:47:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: !chips 00:47:12 BananaSavage: !hi 00:47:13 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage! 00:47:16 BananaSavage: ;) 00:47:31 BananaSavage: /me splashes water on iggy 00:47:37 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:47:42 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: When we say "!Scream in Vietnamese", scream in Vietnamese. 00:47:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !Scream in Vietnamese 00:48:02 William8814: meoooow 00:48:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awww he left 00:48:16 BananaSavage: /me thinks: there is a cat :o 00:48:26 William8814: /me looks a fish 00:48:28 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: William is a cat 00:48:36 BananaSavage: /me swims fast 00:48:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen a cute little cat 00:48:48 BrickleBot: I have not seen a cute little cat 00:48:52 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:49:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: William: rude. 00:49:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie? 00:49:18 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:49:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julllie? 00:49:25 BananaSavage: /me looks at my owner 00:49:30 BananaSavage: …_… food 00:49:35 BananaSavage: FOOS 00:49:39 BananaSavage: FOOD :/ 00:49:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:49:53 William8814: /me puts his finger in the fish's tank 00:50:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:50:06 BananaSavage: /me imma be dinner *says in mind* 00:50:09 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You mean your paw! 00:50:16 BananaSavage: O noooo :o 00:50:18 William8814: /me pets fish 00:50:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Lool. 00:50:37 BananaSavage: /me gets scared 00:50:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 00:50:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: julieeeeee 00:51:09 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Julieeeeee~! Oink! 00:51:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:51:33 BananaSavage: /me splashes water on William 00:51:40 William8814: mew! 00:51:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:51:59 BananaSavage: Haha *laughs in mind* bloop bloop! 00:52:11 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:52:21 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: William gets a cat towel. 00:52:36 BananaSavage: /me looks at Iggy >;) 00:52:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: *infection comes back* 00:52:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: yep 00:52:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: nope 00:52:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: yep 00:52:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: nope 00:52:54 BananaSavage: /me splashes water on Iggy 00:52:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me goes towards fish 00:53:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me goes towards Bs 00:53:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 00:53:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: nope 00:53:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: yep 00:53:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: nope 00:53:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: yep 00:53:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: nope 00:53:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not the flashy Eduard Van Brock face!!!!!!! 00:53:21 BananaSavage: /me looks at purple 00:53:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me has white eyes 00:53:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: yep 00:53:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: nope 00:53:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: yep 00:53:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: nope 00:53:36 BananaSavage: /me goes underwater 00:53:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me jumps in 00:53:49 BananaSavage: NOOO 00:54:00 BananaSavage: /me slaps purple 00:54:11 BananaSavage: bloop bloop! 00:54:21 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I eat nachos while making Hetalia Slovakia memes. 00:54:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:54:43 BananaSavage: /me jumps on iggy 00:54:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: YOU TOUCH 00:54:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: ME 00:54:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: YOOU GET INFECTED 00:55:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You wanna look at memes? 00:55:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOW YOU SAY YEP NOPE 00:55:15 BananaSavage: NOOOOOOOOOOO 00:55:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:55:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Yep nope yep nope yep nope yep nope yep nope yep nope 00:55:26 BananaSavage: /me bloop 00:56:04 BananaSavage: Yep nope yep nope bloop bloop bloop :} 00:56:24 William8814: /me picks up fish 00:56:28 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Yep nope yep nope yep nope yep nope. 00:56:45 BananaSavage: /me looks up tries to jump in the water 00:57:03 William8814: /me puts fish back 00:57:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:57:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Iggy gets out the vacuum* Vrrrrrrrrr! Watch out William! 00:57:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 00:57:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 00:57:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Julie 00:57:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Julie 00:57:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:57:51 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Julie 00:57:55 BananaSavage: /me says in mind ) thank u 00:58:03 BananaSavage: Bloop bloop 00:58:08 William8814: MREOW! 00:58:10 Buggarden12: hiiiiiiii 00:58:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me cured 00:58:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hallo. 00:58:19 William8814: /me runs 00:58:26 BananaSavage: Brrrrb 00:58:30 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:58:34 BananaSavage: K back 00:58:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:58:41 BananaSavage: /me looks at BG 00:58:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hi BS 00:58:58 BananaSavage: Hellooo 00:58:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle still at PC? 00:59:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:59:31 Buggarden12: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 00:59:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: HII 00:59:38 BananaSavage: /me jumps out of water and gets on William 00:59:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: BG 00:59:43 BananaSavage: HIIII 00:59:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: I MADE A DISCUSSION 00:59:47 Buggarden12: what 00:59:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:00:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000096 01:00:05 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! 01:00:23 BananaSavage: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 01:00:29 BananaSavage: !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:00:51 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 01:00:57 BananaSavage: /me jumps around the floor 01:01:17 BananaSavage: /me (need water!) bloop... *coughs* 01:01:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:01:41 William8814: /me picks up fish and puts it back 01:01:57 BananaSavage: /me bloop 01:02:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Good night! 01:02:14 BananaSavage: /me pats on cats head 01:02:15 AcceledAcceled: GUYS AUTOCORRECT STRIKES AGAINNN 01:02:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:03:21 BananaSavage: /me screams in water 01:03:40 BananaSavage: /me jumps high (falls on the floor) oops.. bloop... 01:03:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:04:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:04:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000096 01:04:54 BananaSavage: /me doesn’t breathe 01:05:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me puts BS back in da water 01:05:42 BananaSavage: /me starts breathing looks at purple starving 01:06:08 BananaSavage: gimme food :( 01:06:19 -!- William8814 has joined. 01:06:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me gives him a life supply of food 01:07:04 BananaSavage: /me Gobbled all the food 01:08:07 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:08:27 Buggarden12: omg so weird 01:08:54 Buggarden12: elks PC 01:09:00 Buggarden12: If you're not afk 01:09:10 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:09:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Can I join with u BG 01:10:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:10:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: plz 01:10:18 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:10:50 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:11:03 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 01:11:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 01:11:09 BananaSavage: Ello 01:11:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:11:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: RJ when we say !chips you say something about loving chips 01:11:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: !chips 01:11:46 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:13:30 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 01:13:32 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:15:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 01:15:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:16:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:17:30 BananaSavage: Imma play kk cya guys 01:18:34 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:21:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:21:37 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:21:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 01:23:51 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:24:05 -!- TheJulian13 has joined. 01:24:21 TheJulian13: Hello? 01:24:43 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:24:45 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:24:47 William8814: meow 01:24:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hi 01:25:17 Popstar792: Who is this. 01:25:18 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:25:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: William like to explain? 01:25:33 Popstar792: Purple's alt? 01:25:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 01:25:43 Popstar792: Ok BG 01:25:48 Popstar792: Yes? 01:25:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: meet your grandson 01:25:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julian 01:26:01 Popstar792: Cherrypop, is this you, get lost. :I 01:26:12 William8814: it's purple 01:26:16 Popstar792: Wat 01:26:26 Popstar792: I'm not a grandma yet! XD 01:26:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Though i helped him make an account 01:26:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: actually 01:26:47 AcceledAcceled: '-' 01:26:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julian is me and Williams son 01:26:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: so 01:26:50 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 01:26:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: that makes you a grandma 01:26:55 -!- William8814 has joined. 01:26:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello o/ 01:26:59 Lehcar708: o/ 01:26:59 AcceledAcceled: Interesting 0_0 01:27:02 AcceledAcceled: 01:27:03 Popstar792: wat the ..... 01:27:11 -!- TheJulian13 has joined. 01:27:13 Popstar792: Cp, you did WHAT?? :O 01:27:14 Lehcar708: Wait julie is a grandma now 01:27:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: There is a sister 01:27:21 AcceledAcceled: A 01:27:21 AcceledAcceled: A 01:27:21 AcceledAcceled: A 01:27:22 AcceledAcceled: A 01:27:22 AcceledAcceled: A 01:27:22 AcceledAcceled: A 01:27:22 AcceledAcceled: A 01:27:23 AcceledAcceled: A 01:27:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: But sister doesn’t have account 01:27:36 Lehcar708: Who is TheJulian13? 01:27:36 AcceledAcceled: make one thenn 01:27:39 TheJulian13: Hi grandma 01:27:42 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:27:51 AcceledAcceled: Okay then.. 0_0 01:28:00 Lehcar708: What is happening? 01:28:01 AcceledAcceled: Julia is a grandma? 01:28:06 AcceledAcceled: A roleplay 0_0 01:28:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: She is 01:28:11 Lehcar708: Help plz? 01:28:15 AcceledAcceled: That is purple's son! 01:28:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: and Williams 01:28:29 Lehcar708: O_O 01:28:32 Lehcar708: Um 01:28:34 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 01:28:36 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 01:28:46 AcceledAcceled: ITS SO WEIRD 01:28:49 Lehcar708: I am not sure what to think about this rn.... 01:28:57 AcceledAcceled: same 01:29:02 Lehcar708: Isn't William a cat tho? 01:29:03 AcceledAcceled: im so confused 01:29:10 AcceledAcceled: I believe so 01:29:18 Lehcar708: What da heck 01:29:18 AcceledAcceled: unless a human form 01:29:23 William8814: I'm human I only have the cat virus 01:29:33 AcceledAcceled: o 01:29:37 Lehcar708: O_O MORE VIRUSES 01:29:46 William8814: this virus has been here for a long time 01:29:47 TheJulian13: Hi daddy and daddy 01:29:48 William8814: mac used to have it 01:29:51 AcceledAcceled: So your son is a boy, with cat ears and cat tail? 01:29:54 Lehcar708: /me takes cover from da weirdness 01:30:05 Popstar792: lol 01:30:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: The other sister is named Amy 01:30:26 AcceledAcceled: CONGRATS ON BEING A GRANDMA ELKS- 01:30:29 Popstar792: rip 01:30:30 AcceledAcceled: *Julia 01:30:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: Trivia of Julian: Named after his grandma 01:30:37 AcceledAcceled: XDD 01:30:43 Lehcar708: I am so weirded out rn 01:30:52 Popstar792: ^ 01:30:58 Lehcar708: I am cringing at the weirdness 01:31:01 AcceledAcceled: Is it the name julia and william 01:31:02 Popstar792: ^ 01:31:03 AcceledAcceled: A 01:31:03 AcceledAcceled: A 01:31:04 AcceledAcceled: A 01:31:04 AcceledAcceled: A 01:31:04 AcceledAcceled: A 01:31:04 AcceledAcceled: A 01:31:06 AcceledAcceled: HELP 01:31:09 AcceledAcceled: HELP 01:31:09 TheJulian13: /me hugs Grandma 01:31:13 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 01:31:16 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:31:21 AcceledAcceled: Im weirded out.. 01:31:24 Popstar792: Sad. -_- Grandma at 14. 01:31:27 TheJulian13: Hi 01:31:27 AcceledAcceled: XDD 01:31:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 01:31:33 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:31:36 Lehcar708: That's kinda messed up julie 01:31:41 AcceledAcceled: Is this evenl egal? 01:31:45 Popstar792: ^ rip 01:31:46 AcceledAcceled: *legal 01:31:48 Lehcar708: Idk 01:31:53 Lehcar708: O_O 01:32:01 Popstar792: Yes, teen moms are all around the world, dj. 01:32:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:32:13 Popstar792: As young as age 14. That's just life. 01:32:15 TheJulian13: Grandma! 01:32:16 Lehcar708: Teen grandmas tho 01:32:17 AcceledAcceled: AAAAAAA 01:32:21 BananaSavage: Hello 01:32:23 TheJulian13: tell me a story! 01:32:36 Popstar792: Unless if you were 10 and got pregnant and then that child had a baby at 5 01:32:44 Lehcar708: Ok then.... 01:32:48 Lehcar708: Um 01:32:49 AcceledAcceled: ERRR 01:32:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: Actually Julian is 13 01:32:55 Popstar792: The youngest mother was a 5 year old Mexican girl. 01:32:58 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 01:33:01 Lehcar708: What da flip is happening 01:33:03 Popstar792: In the world. 01:33:05 AcceledAcceled: help 01:33:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wait 01:33:26 Lehcar708: /me drags dj into a shelter with me 01:33:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie is one year older? 01:33:29 AcceledAcceled: Dora the exploder 01:33:31 Popstar792: https://youtu.be/lpBjPm4ZqWI 01:33:37 Popstar792: Watch 01:33:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: well years went past 01:33:40 William8814: aaaahhhh 01:33:42 Lehcar708: How is this even possible right here 01:33:52 William8814: magic 01:33:54 AcceledAcceled: what years? how old you guys now... 01:33:59 AcceledAcceled: in the future 01:34:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:34:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:34:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lets see 01:34:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: i would be 01:34:12 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:34:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hold up 01:34:16 AcceledAcceled: I predict my main character as a 12 year old so... 01:34:23 Lehcar708: You cant be a 14-year-old grandma of a 13-year-old 01:34:35 Lehcar708: That's not how life works 01:34:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:34:37 AcceledAcceled: I can't say my age tho 01:34:40 Popstar792: Rip 01:34:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 01:35:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: so I should have been 25 01:35:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: future 01:35:14 AcceledAcceled: and julie? 01:35:28 AcceledAcceled: How many years older is that? 01:35:30 Lehcar708: I am concerned about the fact that purple has no father 01:35:44 AcceledAcceled: and how old were you when julie was your mom 01:35:45 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:35:53 AcceledAcceled: dont say your real age pls 01:36:05 AcceledAcceled: if you do 01:36:08 AcceledAcceled: I will cry 01:36:14 Lehcar708: Was purple's father the force like Anakin Skywalker?I 01:36:22 AcceledAcceled: im at the edge of crying so... 01:36:33 Lehcar708: Idek what's happening here 01:36:43 Popstar792: Why, dj? 01:36:48 AcceledAcceled: /announce I wanna starve myself even though there is cake out. AAAAAAAAAAAA 01:36:55 Lehcar708: This is all messed up 01:36:59 Popstar792: M 01:37:01 Popstar792: ? 01:37:18 AcceledAcceled: Idk why I wanna cry 01:37:18 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:37:24 Popstar792: Bwahaha 01:37:28 Popstar792: >:D 01:37:33 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 01:37:35 AcceledAcceled: :o 01:37:39 Lehcar708: Cuz of how messed up this is dj? 01:37:46 Popstar792: ^ 01:38:08 Popstar792: Well, baby mice can become grandparents basically the time they're born. 01:38:11 Lehcar708: /announce WHY DA HECK IS THIS SO MESSED UP 01:38:18 AcceledAcceled: yes, and because I am worrying of when I won't be on earth anymore. 01:38:19 -!- TheJulian13 has joined. 01:38:38 Lehcar708: We don't need to think about that at this age 01:38:50 Lehcar708: Just enjoy life while we can 01:38:58 AcceledAcceled: okay 01:39:01 Lehcar708: Thinking about death won't help 01:39:04 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:39:25 Popstar792: Uh 01:39:26 AcceledAcceled: I guess so 01:39:32 Lehcar708: Just try to have a good life 01:39:35 Popstar792: Death can happen at any age, Dj. 01:39:43 AcceledAcceled: ^ 01:39:45 AcceledAcceled: Ye 01:39:57 Lehcar708: Yeah, but thinking about it all the time will just make your life miserable 01:40:09 Lehcar708: I want to have the best life possible 01:40:16 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:40:23 AcceledAcceled: My mom gets mad at me when I think aboout those things 01:40:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:40:30 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:40:37 BananaSavage: o/ 01:40:40 Lehcar708: U can if you want, but i dont recommend it 01:40:41 AcceledAcceled: o/ 01:40:51 BananaSavage: I want a color code :P 01:41:00 BananaSavage: And a font 01:41:28 Lehcar708: Thinking about death won't change the fact that eventually, we all die. All thinking about death does is make life suck. 01:41:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:41:36 AcceledAcceled: I HAVE SO MUCH TEMPTATION TO STEAL THE DS CANVAS CODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 01:41:43 Lehcar708: Lol 01:41:49 BananaSavage: 0…0 01:41:49 AcceledAcceled: Copyright though 01:41:51 TheJulian13: Wats a ds? 01:41:59 AcceledAcceled: there are 2 types 01:42:04 AcceledAcceled: 3ds from nintendo 01:42:06 Lehcar708: DS isn't even that good anymore after the update 01:42:10 AcceledAcceled: and design squad 01:42:31 Popstar792: Dj, your mom shouldnt get mad.. she should open up with you about the topic. This is what I hate about parents. You can't share anythinh with them. 01:42:32 Lehcar708: DS was way better before they changed it 01:42:43 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:42:43 Lehcar708: I agree with elks 01:43:02 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:43:03 AcceledAcceled: She isn't really mad sometimes. She opens up to me somethimes 01:43:09 AcceledAcceled: THIMES 01:43:11 AcceledAcceled: LOL 01:43:41 Popstar792: O 01:43:50 -!- William8814 has joined. 01:44:01 AcceledAcceled: I hate when I forget to do something 01:44:09 Popstar792: ^ 01:44:11 Lehcar708: Who doesn't? 01:44:30 Buggarden12: back hai uys :) 01:44:32 Buggarden12: guys* 01:44:36 Lehcar708: o/ 01:44:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hi 01:44:37 Buggarden12: bye bs (hi) 01:44:40 Buggarden12: (hi) 01:44:40 Popstar792: Oink! (Pig) 01:44:44 Buggarden12: XDD 01:44:48 Lehcar708: Oink virus 01:44:51 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:44:51 Buggarden12: why the random oink 01:44:55 Buggarden12: nope not me 01:44:59 Buggarden12: wooooofff arf 01:45:02 Buggarden12: meow 01:45:04 BananaSavage: Bllop 01:45:06 Buggarden12: ribbit 01:45:07 Popstar792: um, Purple did you get my pc? :/ 01:45:07 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 01:45:08 BananaSavage: Bloop 01:45:12 Lehcar708: o/ 01:45:16 Popstar792: Oink 01:45:18 Buggarden12: Hello, robert jones ) 01:45:21 Buggarden12: (hi) 01:45:24 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: >robert 01:45:28 Buggarden12: oink 01:45:33 Lehcar708: Maybe julie has da oink virus 01:45:42 BananaSavage: oink (pig) 01:45:43 Lehcar708: oink 01:45:45 Lehcar708: oink 01:45:45 Buggarden12: bg goes: hi! 01:45:47 Lehcar708: oink 01:45:50 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: How's it going guys? 01:45:51 Buggarden12: pig goes: oink! 01:45:54 Lehcar708: oink 01:45:56 Buggarden12: elks goes: oink! 01:45:59 Buggarden12: lehcar goes: oink! 01:46:01 Lehcar708: it's going oink 01:46:03 Buggarden12: Good, wbu 01:46:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:46:08 Buggarden12: nvm, it's going oink yeah 01:46:09 BananaSavage: (pig) (pig) (pig) (pig) oink oink oink oink 01:46:11 Buggarden12: aw come on 01:46:17 Buggarden12: gtg :( 01:46:17 Lehcar708: oink virus is a thing 01:46:19 Popstar792: i'm good, Robot. How's that situation coming along 01:46:24 Buggarden12: bye guysssssssssss 01:46:25 Lehcar708: aw bye bg 01:46:25 Popstar792: Aw bai BG ;( 01:46:27 BananaSavage: Bye 01:46:27 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: It is what it is. 01:46:29 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Goodbye BG! 01:46:30 Buggarden12: bye ;( 01:46:38 Lehcar708: (crying) 01:46:45 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Did you guys hear that King K. Rool is coming to Smash? 01:46:53 -!- Buggarden12 has quit. 01:47:04 BananaSavage: Someone make me happy :( 01:47:04 Popstar792: :? 01:47:14 Popstar792: What do you mean, Robot? 01:47:26 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: There's a new Smash Bros. game, which he is in. 01:47:27 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: C: 01:47:31 BananaSavage: Ok imma try making myself happy..? 01:47:32 Popstar792: O 01:47:39 Popstar792: Bs hi fishie 01:47:43 BananaSavage: hallo 01:47:48 Lehcar708: o/ 01:47:50 Popstar792: Bloops 01:47:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:47:54 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Don't worry BananaSavage. 01:48:00 BananaSavage: /me splashes water on elks 01:48:06 Popstar792: Just call him Bs, robot 01:48:12 Popstar792: E spashes Bs 01:48:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh and Julie 01:48:17 Popstar792: Oops 01:48:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: BS is our pet 01:48:25 Popstar792: *me 01:48:26 Lehcar708: I am kind of uncomfortable calling a person bs but ok 01:48:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:48:44 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:48:49 BananaSavage: /me tilts head c: 01:48:57 Popstar792: Lehcar, he says he likes that name 01:49:11 BananaSavage: But it’s fine if u can call me something else 01:49:17 Popstar792: (rip) 01:49:18 Lehcar708: Ok, if it's fine by him it's fine by me 01:49:30 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:49:34 Lehcar708: :-) 01:49:39 BananaSavage: Bs BananaSavage or fishie but elks calls me fishie sometimes lol 01:49:48 William8814: FISHIE 01:49:56 BananaSavage: bloop! 01:49:57 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:50:05 Lehcar708: I am a jellyfish so i can't call someone else fishie 01:50:07 BananaSavage: CAT 01:50:17 BananaSavage: JellyFishie 01:50:19 BananaSavage: lel 01:50:33 William8814: JELLIES 01:50:36 BananaSavage: XD 01:50:47 Lehcar708: That cat can TRY 01:50:53 BananaSavage: CATIES? 01:50:57 Lehcar708: COME AT ME BRUH 01:51:01 BananaSavage: : 01:51:03 BananaSavage: o 01:51:05 BananaSavage: :o 01:51:06 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:51:07 Lehcar708: XD 01:51:10 BananaSavage: Lel 01:51:17 BananaSavage: JELLYBEAN 01:51:23 BananaSavage: XD 01:51:29 Lehcar708: U AIN'T MESSIN WITH DIS JELLY 01:51:33 BananaSavage: D: 01:51:43 Lehcar708: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT 01:51:48 Lehcar708: BACK OFF CATS 01:51:54 BananaSavage: /me touches the squishy jelly C: 01:51:58 BananaSavage: xD 01:52:04 Lehcar708: /me stings bs 01:52:09 BananaSavage: D:! 01:52:16 Lehcar708: DONT MESS WIT DA JELLY 01:52:26 BananaSavage: /me slaps the jelly with my tail :v 01:52:35 Lehcar708: /me stings the tail 01:52:40 BananaSavage: OW 01:52:41 BananaSavage: OW 01:52:43 BananaSavage: OUCHIE 01:52:57 Lehcar708: -_- if you touch me it stings you. Not hard to understand 01:53:00 William8814: /me is scared 01:53:14 AcceledAcceled: aww I gtg take a shower cuz my cousin is coming over -_- 01:53:20 BananaSavage: Ik “-_-” 01:53:23 BananaSavage: Lel 01:53:25 Lehcar708: YEAH U AIN'T GONNA MESS WIT DIS FISHIE BS 01:53:30 BananaSavage: :( 01:53:34 AcceledAcceled: Bye for now guys 01:53:35 Lehcar708: XD LOL 01:53:39 BananaSavage: Bye XD 01:53:40 Lehcar708: aw bye 01:53:43 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 01:53:46 -!- TheJulian13 has joined. 01:53:48 Popstar792: Lehcar 01:53:52 BananaSavage: Geez the jelly could laugh?! 01:53:52 Lehcar708: Ya? 01:53:59 BananaSavage: omg WOW 01:54:07 Popstar792: Why would you be looking towards a cancer fandom? 01:54:14 Lehcar708: Um im not 01:54:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:54:21 BananaSavage: Hoi owner! 01:54:29 Popstar792: You said that on the thread with new discussions. 01:54:33 Lehcar708: That was sarcastic 01:54:41 Popstar792: I'll tell BG that. XD 01:54:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Cancer is not a joke 01:55:03 BananaSavage: I feel bad for the cancer people :c 01:55:04 Lehcar708: I was talking about how stupid the name change would be. 01:55:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Rip 01:55:30 BananaSavage: /me touches the squishy jelly again :P 01:55:34 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:55:47 Lehcar708: Like, if there was a cancer wikia with information about cancer, it would be insensitive to change it to a cancer "fandom" 01:55:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:55:55 Lehcar708: /me stings bs 01:56:06 BananaSavage: /me jumps high 01:56:24 BananaSavage: /me slaps her hard c: 01:56:31 Lehcar708: JUST DONT TOUCH DA JELLY 01:56:39 BananaSavage: FOINE 01:56:40 Lehcar708: /me stings ur flipper 01:56:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me touches jelly 01:56:49 Lehcar708: /me stings purple 01:56:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Lehcar 01:56:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: OW 01:56:53 BananaSavage: NUUUU purple! 01:56:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: OWWWWW 01:57:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me is uncouncious 01:57:15 BananaSavage: Dun touchie the jelly no moreeee 01:57:17 Lehcar708: Ppl. If you touch a jellyfish, you get stung. 01:57:21 BananaSavage: We knoww 01:57:43 BananaSavage: Well if u touch a fish umm.... u get um.. I dunno 01:57:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me loses brain cells and cells 01:58:00 BananaSavage: Nibbles your finger?.. 01:58:05 BananaSavage: I dunnoooo 01:58:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:58:16 Lehcar708: Lol 01:58:17 BananaSavage: /me looks at purple 01:58:29 BananaSavage: /me nibbles his finger >:c 01:58:33 BananaSavage: Lel 01:58:43 BananaSavage: Nom nom NOM 01:58:59 Lehcar708: Purple is busy losing brain cells 01:59:20 BananaSavage: I dunno why I’m nibbling his finger while he is losing brain cells? 01:59:27 BananaSavage: my bad 01:59:31 Lehcar708: Idk either 01:59:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me loses all cells 01:59:42 BananaSavage: D: 01:59:44 Lehcar708: I can't help it if he gets stung 01:59:53 William8814: AAHHH HE'S GONE 01:59:59 BananaSavage: Squishy jelly u BAD GURL 02:00:06 Lehcar708: If you touch me you get stung. I can't control it 02:00:18 Lehcar708: just saying 02:00:27 BananaSavage: =( *looks at the jelly* srry for touching u. 02:00:50 BananaSavage: Oh nooo I’m dinner :( 02:00:56 Lehcar708: ? 02:01:12 BananaSavage: I got stung now I’m burning …_… 02:01:18 Lehcar708: Omg i just realized i had fish for dinner earlier tonight 02:01:22 Lehcar708: Like irl 02:01:22 BananaSavage: :o 02:01:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:01:24 BananaSavage: :o 02:01:27 BananaSavage: :o! 02:01:29 Lehcar708: ....sorry 02:01:36 BananaSavage: :OOOOOOOOOOO 02:01:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me turns completely pale 02:01:48 Lehcar708: it was salmon tho. Ur a goldfish. 02:01:51 BananaSavage: Me fishie friends 02:01:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me also loses scalp 02:01:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me ‘s hair fall out 02:02:06 Lehcar708: O_O 02:02:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me ‘s eyebrows and eyelashes fall out 02:02:20 BananaSavage: 0-0 02:02:28 BananaSavage: Um... 02:02:34 Lehcar708: um somebody who isn't a fish should take him to a hospital 02:02:40 Lehcar708: or a cat 02:02:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: *all of my hair fall off* 02:02:47 BananaSavage: /me walks on my legs 02:02:51 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:02:51 BananaSavage: xD I can’t do that 02:02:56 Lehcar708: JULIE PURPLE NEEDS YOU 02:03:03 Lehcar708: YOU'RE THE ONLY HUMAN HERE 02:03:06 BananaSavage: Wobble wobble 02:03:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: *a Doctor comes* 02:03:15 BananaSavage: /me walks on my legs 02:03:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: Well 02:03:19 BananaSavage: He got hurt 02:03:20 BananaSavage: bad 02:03:22 BananaSavage: bad 02:03:28 BananaSavage: bad doctor 02:03:29 Lehcar708: /me walks on her tentacles 02:03:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: Lehcar will need to give him a blood transfusion 02:03:42 BananaSavage: It’s funny if a jelly or a fish walks XD 02:03:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: in order to be around 02:03:46 Lehcar708: Jellyfish don't have blood 02:03:59 Lehcar708: What kind of doctor are you 02:04:01 BananaSavage: Imagine it 02:04:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: well 02:04:17 BananaSavage: /me slaps doctor 02:04:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: we may need to fix some body parts 02:04:26 Lehcar708: Yeah we know 02:04:28 BananaSavage: SPEAK:) 02:04:47 BananaSavage: Doctor what’s ur name 02:04:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: dr:though results may vary, like having half powers of Jelly fish 02:05:02 BananaSavage: Mr. Doctor 02:05:07 Lehcar708: What da heck 02:05:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: I’m Dr Dumb Head II 02:05:21 BananaSavage: How could u jelly :/ 02:05:25 BananaSavage: NO WAY 02:05:27 Lehcar708: Jellyfish don't even HAVE blood ya dummy 02:05:38 Lehcar708: dumb head is RIGHT 02:05:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: Body parts I mean 02:06:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: ready to switch some parts 02:06:00 BananaSavage: YOUR DR DUMB HEAD II?! 02:06:11 Lehcar708: WELP I'M OUTTA HERE 02:06:15 Lehcar708: BYE 02:06:20 BananaSavage: Aw bye ;( 02:06:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: *dr switches parts* 02:06:27 BananaSavage: ;( 02:06:29 BananaSavage: ;( 02:06:29 Lehcar708: /me jumps into the ocean 02:06:30 BananaSavage: ;( 02:06:33 Lehcar708: I LEFT 02:06:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: DR: process complete 02:06:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me wakes up 02:06:41 Lehcar708: WHAT DA FLIP 02:06:43 BananaSavage: My tank 02:06:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me touches Lehcar 02:06:57 Lehcar708: /me switches parts back and runs 02:07:06 BananaSavage: Purple Staph TOUCHING THE JELLY 02:07:07 Lehcar708: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 02:07:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: *we mean insides* 02:07:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:07:18 Lehcar708: I AM GOOOOOONE 02:07:21 BananaSavage: /me goes in the ocean 02:07:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: *dr replaced it with new ones* 02:07:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me touches dr and stings dr 02:07:30 Lehcar708: U AIN'T TAKING MY BODY PARTS 02:07:31 BananaSavage: swish swoosh... 02:07:42 BananaSavage: Lol 02:07:53 Lehcar708: /me takes back her body parts and runs for her life 02:07:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: told ya results may bary 02:07:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: *vary 02:07:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:08:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: you have a duplicate 02:08:08 Lehcar708: I AM GOOOOOOOOOONE 02:08:08 BananaSavage: /me >:) imma sting someone with my nibble teeth. 02:08:14 BananaSavage: Lol 02:08:16 Lehcar708: BAI FELICIA 02:08:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: we duplicated some for the patient 02:08:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me stings dr again 02:08:28 Lehcar708: WHAT DA FLIP 02:08:32 BananaSavage: XD 02:08:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: stop dat 02:08:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sorrs 02:08:46 Lehcar708: NOW U GONNA HAVE TO DO THE SAME THING TO THE DOCTOR 02:08:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nah 02:09:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: he is fine 02:09:02 BananaSavage: Lehcar u making me laugh XD 02:09:04 Lehcar708: /me gets da heck outta here 02:09:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: DR: yup 02:09:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me flops like a jelly fish 02:09:28 Lehcar708: WHAT THE FLIPPING FLIP 02:09:32 BananaSavage: XD 02:09:46 Lehcar708: O_O 02:09:53 BananaSavage: What is this role play it changed 02:09:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me flips on Lehcar 02:10:00 BananaSavage: a lot 02:10:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sprry Lehcar!!! 02:10:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: *sorry 02:10:12 Lehcar708: /announce AND THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T TOUCH JELLYFISH, KIDS 02:10:12 -!- William8814 has joined. 02:10:13 BananaSavage: /me looks around 02:10:25 BananaSavage: Ooo how did u do that 02:10:29 Lehcar708: I am LOOOOOONG gone purple 02:10:46 Lehcar708: do what? 02:10:58 Lehcar708: /announce you mean this? 02:11:03 BananaSavage: Yea 02:11:09 Lehcar708: / announce 02:11:13 Lehcar708: no spaces 02:11:16 BananaSavage: Oh cool 02:11:35 Lehcar708: yeah so anyways 02:11:54 BananaSavage: /announce let me and I nibble your finger >:) 02:11:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:12:08 Lehcar708: /announce THE MORAL OF THE STORY IS NEVER TOUCH A JELLYFISHA 02:12:19 Lehcar708: *jellyfish 02:12:28 BananaSavage: new word: jellyfisha 02:12:31 BananaSavage: lol jkjk 02:12:53 Lehcar708: Where did ur profile pic come from bs? 02:13:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:13:14 BananaSavage: On the google :P 02:13:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: No 02:13:21 Lehcar708: lol 02:13:24 BananaSavage: yea I did 02:13:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: it was an option 02:13:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM BLUE DA BA DEE DABBA DEE 02:13:43 Lehcar708: I took mine at an aquarium 02:13:45 BananaSavage: Well I saw it on google 02:13:54 BananaSavage: Oh cool 02:14:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: I took mine at Gacha verse 02:14:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im cute :P 02:14:08 BananaSavage: /announce help me I need water IN MY TANK 02:14:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: I know :P 02:14:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:14:29 Lehcar708: /announce GET UR OWN DANG WATER. I THOUGHT U COULD WALK 02:14:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me dives into BS’ water tank with BS 02:14:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Lehcar cuz I can 02:15:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: WE SPECIES 02:15:08 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:15:09 Lehcar708: Well im in the ocean so nope 02:15:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: DR DUMB HEAD II 02:15:16 BananaSavage: XD 02:15:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ummm 02:15:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: there is a sewer 02:15:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: and I used toilet 02:15:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Opps 02:15:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: nvm 02:15:35 Lehcar708: /me hides in the ocean somewhere 02:15:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: the ocean is dirty 02:15:53 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:16:05 Lehcar708: not as dirty as the toilet -_- 02:16:13 BananaSavage: Oo 02:16:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: Is too 02:16:26 BananaSavage: Is not 02:16:35 Lehcar708: ^ 02:16:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:16:54 BananaSavage: ^^? Or ^?? 02:17:05 Lehcar708: Besides im in a clean part of the ocean 02:17:12 Lehcar708: what bs? 02:17:18 BananaSavage: nevamind 02:17:28 BananaSavage: I gtg D: 02:17:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: *everyone in the world pollutes infinite trash in the ocean LEHCAR IS IN 02:17:31 Lehcar708: brb 02:17:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOOOO 02:17:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: DONT GO MY FISHIE FRIENDS 02:17:46 BananaSavage: Oh nvm I don’t need to ;) 02:17:52 BananaSavage: Imma stay 02:18:05 Lehcar708: i gtg tho (crying) 02:18:11 BananaSavage: Aw byeee 02:18:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:18:21 Lehcar708: I have to do the dishes 02:18:25 Lehcar708: :-( 02:18:28 Lehcar708: Bye 02:18:29 BananaSavage: Oh bye ;( 02:18:30 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:18:39 BananaSavage: Have fun 02:19:22 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 02:19:30 BananaSavage: o/ 02:19:44 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:22:44 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:26:54 -!- William8814 has joined. 02:27:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:28:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:28:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:30:43 AcceledAcceled: hi 02:30:46 AcceledAcceled: bye 02:30:47 AcceledAcceled: bye 02:30:48 AcceledAcceled: bye 02:31:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:32:00 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:32:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:34:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:34:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello o/ 02:34:17 AcceledAcceled: a 02:34:17 AcceledAcceled: a 02:34:19 AcceledAcceled: a 02:34:30 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:35:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:36:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:36:05 Popstar792: Hi 02:36:13 Popstar792: Racing in kk 02:36:16 Popstar792: Dj pc 02:37:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:37:56 AcceledAcceled: OML 02:38:00 AcceledAcceled: MY 3DS 02:38:04 Popstar792: XD 02:38:19 AcceledAcceled: ITS MOVING MY COMPUTER CURSOR WHEN I PUT IT ON MY DRAWING TABLET 02:38:28 Popstar792: Wat 02:38:29 Popstar792: Lol 02:38:36 AcceledAcceled: JUST WOW 02:39:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me teaches Julian math 02:39:47 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:39:57 Lehcar708: Hai ppls 02:40:01 Popstar792: Oink 02:40:02 Popstar792: Lehcar pc 02:40:07 Lehcar708: K 02:41:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 02:41:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:41:24 Popstar792: Wait, Lehcar and Dj, I will make us a group chat so it'll be easier 02:42:07 Lehcar708: K 02:42:11 Lehcar708: Brb ppl 02:42:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 02:42:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: How I ever told you how I had to get the powers of a Jelly fish 02:42:51 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:42:51 Popstar792: Yeah 02:42:54 Popstar792: No 02:42:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Well 02:43:00 Popstar792: But I know how to 02:43:02 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:43:04 Popstar792: I have to go to the Deep 02:43:11 Popstar792: And then do the quests 02:43:13 Lehcar708: I'm back 02:43:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lehcar stungmme 02:43:20 AcceledAcceled: rip 02:43:21 Popstar792: Oink (pig) 02:43:30 Popstar792: Also, my mom was xhased by a bee today. 02:43:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: And that ended up a trip to da hospitsl 02:43:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: *hospital 02:43:39 Popstar792: *My mom was chased by a bee 02:43:45 Lehcar708: Yeah I stung him and he had to get a special operation 02:43:51 Popstar792: rip. 02:45:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: and now 02:45:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: well 02:45:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me touches my doctor* 02:45:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: *the doctors gets stung* 02:45:38 Lehcar708: Here we go again -_- 02:45:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: DR: OW STOP THAT 02:45:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: that is always funny 02:45:55 Lehcar708: It really isn't 02:45:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me flips onto Julie 02:46:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 02:46:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: SORRY MOM! 02:46:30 Popstar792: Ouch 02:46:37 William8814: /me hides 02:46:44 Popstar792: Why am I playing little girly games on Loola.com 02:46:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: SORRY!!! 02:46:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me flops 02:47:20 Lehcar708: Omg! Get into the water 02:47:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me flops into BS’ aquarium tank 02:47:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: I COULDNT BREATHE THERE 02:47:36 Lehcar708: U GONNA STING BS AGAIN 02:47:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: LETS see 02:47:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me jumps out* 02:47:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: *a few minutes later* 02:47:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me flops 02:47:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Cant... 02:48:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Breathe... 02:48:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Need water... 02:48:07 Lehcar708: Omg.... 02:48:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me flops on da floor 02:48:15 Lehcar708: Get ur own dang tank 02:48:25 Lehcar708: /me swims in a lake 02:48:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me is losing breath 02:48:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie, 02:48:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: Need. 02:48:41 William8814: /me puts you in a tank 02:48:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: Tank!!!! 02:48:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: YEAAAAH 02:48:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thx William! 02:49:01 William8814: /me decorates the tank 02:49:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie watch me swiiim 02:49:38 Lehcar708: Is she afk maybe? 02:49:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:49:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me swims 02:49:58 Lehcar708: HEY JULIE U AFK? 02:49:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: This 02:50:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: is 02:50:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: gonna 02:50:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: be 02:50:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: like 02:50:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: octodad 02:50:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Buf 02:50:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: *but 02:50:20 Lehcar708: JULIE! U HERE? 02:50:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Jellykid 02:50:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE I NEED JELLY FISH FOOD 02:50:34 Popstar792: Yeah? 02:50:43 Popstar792: Sorry I was playing some dress up game 02:50:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me floats upsidedown 02:50:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: *dat isn’t good* 02:50:57 Lehcar708: he needs jellyfish food 02:51:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me is floating upside down 02:51:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:51:58 Popstar792: /me gives him jellfish food? 02:52:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me stops floating upside down 02:52:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me eats 02:52:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: thank goodness 02:52:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: thx 02:52:21 Lehcar708: What do jellyfish even eat 02:52:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: i could have not be here 02:52:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: if I didn’t eat 02:52:33 Popstar792: Although, jellyfish eat fish eggs 02:52:54 Lehcar708: And probably plankton 02:52:55 Popstar792: They also eat plankton and larvae and other animals that live in the water 02:52:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lol Julie is me owner 02:53:07 Popstar792: Or sometimes they eat other jellyfish. 02:53:13 Popstar792: (rip) 02:53:16 Lehcar708: Well I'm a FREE JELLY 02:53:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie = my owner and mom 02:53:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOOO 02:53:25 Lehcar708: ? 02:53:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: I DONT WANNA EAT MY JELLYFISH FRIEND 02:53:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: ! 02:53:35 Popstar792: eh, I would never want a jellyfish as a pet. 02:53:39 Lehcar708: U can try buddy 02:53:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Well 02:53:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: you are my mom 02:53:49 Lehcar708: I'm FULL JELLY 02:53:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: soooooo 02:53:58 Lehcar708: You're only HALF JELLY 02:54:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me suddenly turns into a jelly fish 02:54:27 Lehcar708: Well I am still older 02:54:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: remember how I said I duplicated some parts? 02:54:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: well, I duplicated all parts 02:54:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dr: hehehe *backs away* 02:54:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me tries to hug Julie 02:55:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie will u be me owner? 02:55:26 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:55:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:56:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 02:56:12 Popstar792: Yes 02:56:24 Popstar792: Hm, why do I smell like strawberries 02:56:34 Lehcar708: Strawberries are delicious 02:56:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: NO EATING JULIE 02:56:47 Lehcar708: Fine 02:56:50 Popstar792: I always smell like strawberry buttercream for some reason. I wonder why 02:56:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: LEHCAR DO NOT EAT JULIE 02:57:02 Lehcar708: I SAID FINE 02:57:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: maybe it’s yo shampoo or lip palm or 02:57:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: um,m, 02:57:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: deorderant 02:57:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: or something 02:57:27 Popstar792: Hm, no 02:57:27 Lehcar708: I smell like me 02:57:30 Popstar792: I don't think so 02:57:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: I smell like 02:57:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: jrlly 02:57:37 Popstar792: I think its natural or something 02:57:41 Popstar792: Idk 02:57:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: *jelly 02:57:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: i smell like fish 02:57:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: *gasp* 02:57:48 Lehcar708: I smell like jellyFISH 02:57:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: MAYBE 02:57:51 Popstar792: My sister smells like chicken. 02:58:04 Popstar792: My bro smells like mac and cheese 02:58:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: YOU HAVE THE POWER TO SMELL LIKE STRAW BERRIES 02:58:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: our irl pets smell like pizza 02:58:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: when I smell their paws 02:58:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:58:25 Popstar792: Idk, I just always smell really sweet. 02:58:29 Lehcar708: Irl I smell like idk 02:58:36 Popstar792: lol 02:58:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: Maybe you ate somee 02:58:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: gtg in 2 minutes 02:58:46 Lehcar708: Aw 02:58:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs everyone in chat ^-^ 02:59:05 Popstar792: /me hugs back 02:59:18 Lehcar708: U just hugged a jellyfish 02:59:22 Lehcar708: CALL 911 02:59:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:59:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: 1 minute remaining 02:59:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 02:59:40 Lehcar708: NOOOOOOO JULIE 02:59:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs everyone and doesn’t let go ^-^ 02:59:53 William8814: meoow! 02:59:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Don’t worry 03:00:00 Lehcar708: U STUNG EVERYONE PURPLE 03:00:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me doesn’t sting 03:00:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: IAHHH 03:00:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: MY IPAD WILL SHUT OFF 03:00:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: DUE TO 03:00:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: PARENTAL 03:00:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: CONTROLLS 03:00:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: *AHHHHH 03:00:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 03:00:49 Lehcar708: NOOOOOOO 03:00:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHHH 03:01:01 Lehcar708: Will changing the time settings work? 03:01:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: ILL SCREAM UNTIL 03:01:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: IT 03:01:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: TURNS 03:01:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:01:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: OFF 03:01:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHH 03:01:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHH 03:01:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHH 03:01:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHH 03:01:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 03:01:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHH 03:01:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 03:01:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHH 03:01:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 03:01:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 03:01:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHH 03:01:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHH 03:01:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHH 03:01:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHYYY 03:01:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHH 03:01:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHH 03:01:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 03:01:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHH 03:01:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHH 03:01:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHH 03:01:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHH 03:01:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHH 03:01:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 03:01:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 03:01:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 03:01:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHH 03:01:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHH 03:01:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHH 03:01:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHH 03:01:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHH 03:01:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHH 03:01:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHH 03:02:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHH 03:02:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHH 03:02:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHH 03:02:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHH 03:02:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHH 03:02:09 William8814: waaaaaa 03:02:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH 03:02:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 03:02:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 03:02:26 Popstar792: rip 03:02:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 03:02:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHH 03:02:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHH 03:02:38 Lehcar708: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHH 03:02:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHHHHHH 03:02:44 Popstar792: Its um, 10:02 for you. :| 03:02:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHH 03:02:45 William8814: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa 03:02:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHH 03:02:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: it should have 03:02:51 William8814: gtg bye goodnight 03:02:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: shut 03:02:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: off 03:02:53 Popstar792: Hasn't your ipad already shut off? 03:02:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: by 03:02:54 Lehcar708: /announce AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG 03:02:55 -!- William8814 has quit. 03:02:55 Popstar792: Aw bai Cp 03:02:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: now 03:02:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHH 03:03:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHH 03:03:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHHH 03:03:05 Lehcar708: Aw bye 03:03:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 03:03:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHHHHHHHH 03:03:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHH 03:03:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: yeah I’m just 03:03:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: gonna 03:03:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: leave 03:03:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: bye 03:03:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs everyone and doesn’t let go ^-^ 03:03:35 Lehcar708: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 03:03:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bye 03:03:51 Lehcar708: Also WHY ARE U POISONING UR MOTHER 03:04:07 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:05:01 BananaSavage: um hi o/ 03:05:50 Lehcar708: o/ 03:14:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:16:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:16:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:18:07 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:18:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hey 03:18:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: i snoke on 03:18:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Well 03:18:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:18:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: bye 03:19:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:20:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:20:41 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 03:21:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:22:33 AcceledAcceled: brb gonna eat cake :P 03:22:37 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 03:22:50 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: ayy lmao 03:23:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:24:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:25:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:26:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:27:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:29:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:30:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:34:53 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 03:37:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:41:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:42:36 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 03:42:44 Yumms567: Hoi O/ 03:43:09 Yumms567: anyone? 03:43:11 Yumms567: !log 03:43:13 BrickleBot: Logging... 03:43:16 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 03:46:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:47:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:47:32 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 03:50:34 AcceledAcceled: a 04:00:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:03:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:03:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:08:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:08:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:30:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:31:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:32:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:33:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:33:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:34:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:35:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:36:19 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:36:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:37:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:38:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:39:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:40:19 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:41:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:44:21 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 04:44:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:51:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:06:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:08:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:08:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:09:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:10:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:11:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:11:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:12:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:12:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:13:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:14:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:14:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:15:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:15:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:16:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:18:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:18:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:19:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:20:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:21:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:21:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:22:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:22:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:13:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:13:14 Popstar792: mskkpk 06:13:23 Popstar792: !log 06:13:25 BrickleBot: Logging... 06:13:28 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 07:54:02 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 09:28:43 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 09:28:47 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 13:19:25 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 13:19:31 -!- Mendes2 has quit. 13:28:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 13:28:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen Popstar792 13:28:36 BrickleBot: PurpleTheUnicorn: I last saw Popstar792 6 hours, 20 minutes, and 46 seconds ago. 13:28:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awww, I really wanted to see her 13:30:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen why you want to see her 13:30:27 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you want to see her 13:30:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: BECAUSE SHE IS MY MOM 13:31:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hi JEZ, NO NEED TO BE RUDE 13:31:08 BrickleBot: Hello there, JEZ, NO NEED TO BE RUDE! 13:31:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM NOT 13:31:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hi yes, you are 13:31:26 BrickleBot: Hello there, yes, you are! 13:35:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: a jam app is ok but it is ok but ok app is a good app but it is ok 13:37:24 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 13:38:49 SirGawain8: Hey purple 13:39:09 SirGawain8: Do you know if Julie online? I want to ask her something 13:39:55 SirGawain8: Hello? 13:40:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 13:40:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: No 13:40:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: she was last seen 13:40:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: 6 hours ago 13:40:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: but don’t touch me 13:41:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: I was infect- 13:41:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 13:41:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: nope 13:41:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: yep 13:41:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: nope 13:41:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: yep 13:41:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: nope 13:41:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: yep 13:41:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: nope 13:41:59 SirGawain8: AAAAAAAAAAA 13:42:03 SirGawain8: /me runs away 13:42:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 13:42:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 13:42:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 13:42:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 13:42:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me chases Gawain 13:42:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep nope 13:42:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me touches Gawain and stings him since I’m a jellyfish 13:42:57 SirGawain8: NOOOOOOO 13:43:00 SirGawain8: Yep nope 13:43:01 SirGawain8: yep 13:43:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 13:43:02 SirGawain8: nope 13:43:03 SirGawain8: yep 13:43:05 SirGawain8: nope 13:43:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: NopE 13:43:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 13:43:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 13:43:16 SirGawain8: (Sorry, I'll be on and off, I am very busy rn) 13:43:17 SirGawain8: yep 13:43:18 SirGawain8: nope 13:43:20 SirGawain8: yep 13:43:21 SirGawain8: nope 13:43:26 SirGawain8: Ye-AAAAAAAAAAAA 13:43:30 SirGawain8: /me continues running 13:43:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: (k) 13:43:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Opps 13:43:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: ( k ) 13:43:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: ACCODENTALY MADE A K EMOJI 13:44:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Gawain ^-^ 13:44:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lets bring my little Julian online 13:45:16 SirGawain8: /me throws milk on top of us both 13:45:17 SirGawain8: THERE 13:45:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAYAYAYAY 13:45:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me can’t breathe 13:45:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: NEED. 13:45:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: MY. 13:45:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: TANK. 13:47:05 SirGawain8: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 13:47:08 SirGawain8: WHAT TANK 13:47:25 SirGawain8: TANK AS IN THE THING PEOPLE USE IN WARS!? 13:47:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: I HAVE A TANK 13:47:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: NO 13:47:32 SirGawain8: WHAT TANK 13:47:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: AQURIUM TANK 13:47:34 SirGawain8: AAAAAAAAA 13:47:36 SirGawain8: OK 13:47:38 SirGawain8: /me gets that 13:48:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 13:48:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 13:49:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me flips in and breathes 13:49:12 SirGawain8: Me: PHEW 13:49:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Am i cute? 13:49:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Others don’t know 13:49:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: but one does 13:49:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: its on 13:49:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: discussion 13:50:08 SirGawain8: Lol 13:50:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Am I? 13:50:46 SirGawain8: Idk 13:51:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me makes a cute face 13:51:14 SirGawain8: Idk Purple 13:51:16 SirGawain8: No offense 13:51:26 SirGawain8: But that's a weird question 13:51:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 13:54:31 SirGawain8: Sorry. 13:55:30 -!- TheJulian13 has joined. 13:55:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hi son! 13:55:51 TheJulian13: Hi Father! 13:56:09 SirGawain8: Who are you? 13:56:38 TheJulian13: Son of Purple 13:57:04 SirGawain8: (I'm guessing you guys are friends) 13:57:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: No 13:57:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: He is my son 13:57:37 SirGawain8: Lol 13:57:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM TELLIN TRUTH 13:58:54 SirGawain8: Woee 13:58:57 SirGawain8: wowee* 13:59:22 TheJulian13: Where is daddy William? 14:00:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Idk 14:00:47 SirGawain8: Gtg sorry 14:00:56 SirGawain8: Bye 14:00:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Noooo 14:01:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: PLEASE 14:01:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: MORE TIME 14:01:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: PLEASE STAY FOR MORE TIME 14:01:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: PLZZZZZ 14:02:20 SirGawain8: Bye 14:02:21 TheJulian13: PLZ 14:02:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: DONT 14:02:27 TheJulian13: HI 14:02:37 TheJulian13: *GO 14:02:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: JEST A FEW 14:02:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: MINUTES 14:02:47 SirGawain8: Wait hold on 14:02:55 SirGawain8: I have only a few minutes left 14:03:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAYYYYY!!! 14:03:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: wanna meet in kk? 14:03:13 SirGawain8: Brb 14:03:22 SirGawain8: I don't have enough time, sorry 14:03:27 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 14:03:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awwwww 14:05:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Noooo 14:05:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: ! 14:08:02 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 14:08:06 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 14:08:51 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 14:09:29 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 14:09:33 SirGawain8: Hello again 14:09:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 14:09:47 -!- TheJulian13 has joined. 14:09:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 14:09:53 SirGawain8: Hi again 14:09:55 TheJulian13: Hi 14:09:56 SirGawain8: I gtg in a minute 14:10:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awwww 14:10:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs you and doesn’t let go ^-^ 14:10:40 SirGawain8: Bye I gtg now 14:10:43 SirGawain8: See ya 14:10:44 SirGawain8: ;( 14:10:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bye ;( 14:11:35 SirGawain8: Bye ;( 14:11:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 14:12:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 14:12:13 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 15:07:08 -!- William8814 has joined. 15:07:10 William8814: meow 20:50:17 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 20:50:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: I have info 20:50:21 SirGawain8: I mean by if they saw a comment of her saying "I quit" 20:50:26 SirGawain8: You do!? 20:50:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: because he is a dweeb 20:50:35 Lehcar708: -_- 20:50:40 Lehcar708: Really 20:50:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: What? 20:50:58 Lehcar708: Btw, she is a girl 20:51:14 SirGawain8: Yeah 20:51:14 Popstar792: Brick! 20:51:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: She is a dweeb 20:51:17 Popstar792: !hi 20:51:17 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 20:51:22 Popstar792: ^-^ 20:51:25 SirGawain8: BRICKLEBOT WHERE WERE YOU 20:51:28 SirGawain8: /log 20:51:33 Lehcar708: !log 20:51:34 BrickleBot: Logging... 20:51:37 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 20:51:37 SirGawain8: !hi I GOT LOST ON AN ISLAND 20:51:38 BrickleBot: Hello there, I GOT LOST ON AN ISLAND! 20:51:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hi Purple, now get lost you ugly trash 20:51:41 BrickleBot: Hello there, Purple, now get lost you ugly trash! 20:51:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: HEY! 20:52:00 SirGawain8: !seen you make me say those things 20:52:00 BrickleBot: I have not seen you make me say those things 20:52:03 Lehcar708: Dang brick 20:52:05 Popstar792: ya'll are using the bot to insult yourselves. 20:52:10 Popstar792: Sad 20:52:13 Lehcar708: ^ 20:52:29 Lehcar708: !seen why you all are so sad. 20:52:29 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you all are so sad. 20:52:40 Lehcar708: :-( 20:53:13 SirGawain8: (Ok guys, I'll be here on and off, I'm going to start archiving kart fictions users posted on the blog.) 20:53:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen why Purple is a childish ugly smelly unfunny useless dummy 20:53:18 BrickleBot: I have not seen why Purple is a childish ugly smelly unfunny useless dummy 20:53:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: HEY!!! 20:53:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: THAT IS RUDE! 20:53:44 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 20:53:46 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 20:54:07 Lehcar708: I had to discontinue my story cuz nothing ever went thru 20:54:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Then use a drive thru 20:54:27 Lehcar708: It wasn't a kart fiction anyways tho 20:54:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen why Purple is dumb 20:54:39 BrickleBot: I have not seen why Purple is dumb 20:54:43 SirGawain8: I see Lehcar 20:54:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: HEY!!! 20:54:47 SirGawain8: I cancelled mine for 20:54:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: OMG 20:54:49 SirGawain8: As you know 20:54:54 SirGawain8: KK Mods in a nutshell 20:55:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Gawain are u in kk? 20:55:17 SirGawain8: No Purple 20:55:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: HEY WHY DONT YOU ALLOW PURPLE 20:55:43 Lehcar708: ? 20:55:48 Lehcar708: I am confused 20:55:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Omg which server is Lehcar in 20:55:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 20:55:55 Lehcar708: I'm not in KK 20:56:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wanna meet in kk? 20:56:05 Lehcar708: Sure 20:56:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: Which server 20:56:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 20:56:18 Lehcar708: Idc 20:56:20 Lehcar708: Elwood 20:56:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 20:56:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: gg? 20:56:34 Lehcar708: Yeah 20:56:43 Lehcar708: I'll be there in a minute 20:56:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 20:58:10 Lehcar708: My game is loading 20:58:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 20:58:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 20:58:53 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 20:59:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Don’t see u 20:59:05 Lehcar708: I'm by the games truck 20:59:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 20:59:13 Lehcar708: Wrong subserver 20:59:15 SirGawain8: /me randomly explodes the chat because we haven't exploded the chat in a while 20:59:36 Lehcar708: The entire UNIVERSE exploded earlier today tho. 20:59:43 SirGawain8: Lol rip 20:59:51 Lehcar708: Purple are you reloading or should I 21:00:06 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:00:13 Lehcar708: ???? 21:00:22 Lehcar708: I guess I will 21:00:44 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:00:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Still don’t see u 21:01:11 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:01:15 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:01:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 21:01:18 Lehcar708: My game is glitching 21:01:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: BS it was a motor 21:01:23 Lehcar708: Can u reload 21:01:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 21:01:28 BananaSavage: Ok 21:01:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Jinx 21:01:36 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 21:01:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! 21:01:51 BananaSavage: Ok 21:01:54 BananaSavage: anywaysn 21:01:56 BananaSavage: anyways 21:01:58 Lehcar708: Hai 21:02:00 BananaSavage: Bye 21:02:07 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: BS, you are here! 21:02:12 BananaSavage: Last day 21:02:15 SirGawain8: Elks you there? 21:02:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Gonna miss you,BS! 21:02:31 BananaSavage: Bye guys see u in 2019? 21:02:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oink! 21:02:42 Lehcar708: :'( byyyeeeeeeee bs 21:02:49 BananaSavage: bye 21:02:53 Lehcar708: Purple I don't see you 21:03:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle left. 21:03:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:03:26 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:03:29 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ello,Purptle! 21:03:47 Lehcar708: Purple, I still don't see you 21:04:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Don’t see you 21:04:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: See Purptle where? 21:04:07 Lehcar708: In KK 21:04:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: hello 21:04:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: In kk 21:04:13 Lehcar708: I'll reload 21:04:14 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ohh! Ok 21:04:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Elwood we in 21:04:31 Lehcar708: Yep 21:04:40 Lehcar708: Loading 21:04:43 Lehcar708: Loading 21:04:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:04:46 Lehcar708: Loading 21:04:49 Lehcar708: Loading 21:04:51 Lehcar708: Loading 21:04:52 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! BS left! We'll never see him again! 21:04:53 Lehcar708: Loading 21:05:06 SirGawain8: Woe 21:05:07 SirGawain8: Wow. 21:05:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oink! Hai Elks! 21:05:13 Lehcar708: !tell BananaSavage that YAY WELCOME BACK 21:05:13 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell BananaSavage that. 21:05:19 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:05:24 Lehcar708: For when he comes back 21:05:27 SirGawain8: Somebody made it so in a kart fifction 21:05:32 Lehcar708: ? 21:05:36 SirGawain8: Dawson gets hit by lighting. Serisouly? 21:05:44 Lehcar708: What da heck 21:05:52 Lehcar708: (Karma for stealing my club) 21:06:03 SirGawain8: I had to add a part where Dawson says "Don't worry, I'm ok" JUST so the kart fiction wouldn't violent 21:06:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: ? Why Dawson? Why lightning? 21:06:17 SirGawain8: I have no idea what Oona(numbers) was thinking 21:06:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:06:27 Lehcar708: I see you purple 21:06:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: Where? 21:06:40 Lehcar708: It's really crowded 21:06:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Can't she get banned for saying that? 21:06:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh 21:06:54 Lehcar708: Hai 21:07:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hai. 21:07:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:07:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hoi 21:07:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:07:38 Lehcar708: Who is dis random person 21:07:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:07:48 SirGawain8: Idk 21:07:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Teddy 21:07:54 Lehcar708: I think he just wants to team craft 21:07:55 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: A random person? Who? 21:08:00 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:08:22 Lehcar708: teddy45996 21:08:22 SirGawain8: Who are they? 21:08:33 Lehcar708: Idk 21:08:40 SirGawain8: Idk either 21:09:00 Lehcar708: He is just hanging out in KK by us 21:09:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:09:30 Lehcar708: I think he just wanted to team craft with us 21:09:40 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:09:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Anyone else wanna join us? 21:09:47 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:10:14 Lehcar708: We're in elwood 21:10:18 SirGawain8: I'm archiving kart fictions, sorry. 21:10:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: I SEE SOMEONE 21:10:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: WITH SPIDER EYES 21:10:26 SirGawain8: I'm adding as many as possiblt 21:10:30 SirGawain8: possible* 21:10:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:10:43 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:11:04 Lehcar708: This is my normal look 21:11:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: I heard you made that with someone 21:11:24 Lehcar708: Yep 21:11:29 Lehcar708: alexi28 21:11:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Kart Fiction! Ooh! Can I see? 21:11:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who is Alexi28 21:11:39 Lehcar708: In the Dream Kart competition 21:11:50 Lehcar708: alexi28 was a beta user 21:11:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh 21:11:59 Lehcar708: She was pretty popular and nice 21:12:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: where Is alexi28 now? 21:12:19 Lehcar708: Idk 21:12:26 Lehcar708: When I came back she was gone 21:12:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh 21:12:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: So Alexi was probably hacked. But did you hear from Alexi ever again? 21:12:49 Lehcar708: Well I left KK for 2 years 21:12:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:12:59 Lehcar708: I haven't seen her since I came back 21:13:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. She probably grew out of it. 21:13:15 Lehcar708: Yep 21:13:21 Lehcar708: Or was hacked 21:13:23 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Or hacked 21:13:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:14:01 Lehcar708: Rip her 21:14:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:14:20 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Most beta user people are hacked... (crying) 21:14:35 Lehcar708: Yep 21:14:44 SirGawain8: Yep, most of them are hacked ;( 21:14:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:14:50 Lehcar708: :'( 21:14:59 SirGawain8: ;( 21:15:02 SirGawain8: NOOOOOOOO PURPLE 21:15:35 Lehcar708: I have a list of beta users I miss the most 21:15:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: My Cats09 account is in good condition...But I don't use it anymore. GillBird33 account was unfortunately hacked tho (crying) 21:16:30 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:16:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:16:38 Lehcar708: I miss alexi28 21:16:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I would log in to Cats09 account,but not rn. Especially since I use this account. 21:16:54 Lehcar708: joana 21:17:02 Lehcar708: jozel 21:17:13 Lehcar708: Pavey12 21:17:21 Lehcar708: SShineySmile 21:17:28 Lehcar708: *ShineySmile 21:17:46 Lehcar708: littlemonker 21:17:50 Lehcar708: aidie 21:17:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I would use GillBird33,but it's hacked;and the hacker changed my password. 21:17:56 Lehcar708: aleli 21:18:03 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:18:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:18:09 Lehcar708: suhn890 21:18:17 SirGawain8: Many people think my sirgawain account was my first account 21:18:20 Lehcar708: And BibleReader 21:18:25 Popstar792: Oink 21:18:27 SirGawain8: It wasn't, it just happened to be not taken 21:18:30 SirGawain8: Then it was hacked 21:18:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy wanna join us 21:18:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 21:18:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Was it your first account? 21:18:40 Lehcar708: My first account is this 21:18:51 Lehcar708: He used to have luke a billion accounts 21:18:57 Lehcar708: *like 21:19:15 Lehcar708: Do u even remember which was first gawain? 21:19:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:20:07 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:20:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:20:18 Lehcar708: These are all my accounts: 21:20:21 Lehcar708: lehcar708 raelma remrem708 lehcar7O8 coolestgirl ImLehcar708 12Siriusly ratSemaG modgniKK WhoLovesCake LivLuvSleep Love2Sleep ImLehcar RainyDayz 21:20:29 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: This is my fourth accounts. Cats09 account is Ok,GillBird33 is hacked,GillBird34 forgotten password,and I use IgiKo now. 21:20:39 SirGawain8: I can't remember 21:20:48 Lehcar708: Lehcar708 is my first account 21:20:57 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:21:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy wann join us? 21:21:24 Popstar792: o rip 21:21:27 Lehcar708: I'm a t rex 21:21:32 Lehcar708: Roar 21:22:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Cats09 is m first. It's in perfect condition,and surprisingly not hacked. But I don't use it anymore unless someone hacks me. But I can make a new account. 21:22:29 Lehcar708: I have never been hacked :-D 21:22:37 Lehcar708: Shockingly 21:22:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. U escaped when the hacking started. 21:23:03 Lehcar708: Yep 21:24:16 Lehcar708: SweetPeaches just showed up 21:24:22 SirGawain8: I've been hacked a few times on my main account 21:24:28 SirGawain8: But everytime I got it back 21:25:16 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: If the hacker didn't change my password,I still would be logged into my GillBird33account... 21:25:43 SirGawain8: Yeah 21:26:18 Lehcar708: :-( 21:26:42 SirGawain8: :( 21:26:51 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. He also changed my secret questions. 21:26:56 Lehcar708: :-( 21:27:39 SirGawain8: ;( 21:27:48 Lehcar708: There's a person here who looks like suhn890 21:28:09 Lehcar708: :'( 21:28:27 Lehcar708: Also someone called bella. Just bella. 21:28:38 Lehcar708: Is bella a creator? 21:28:46 Lehcar708: Or just an old user? 21:28:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. LAHM is terrible. I want him to stop hacking. But have you noticed any missing users that didn't say bye or somebody acting weird and unlike their normal selves? 21:29:13 Lehcar708: Ppl, who is bella? 21:29:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: IDK,but she's probably a really old user. 21:29:49 Lehcar708: Definitely 21:29:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:29:57 Lehcar708: But is she a creator? 21:30:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:30:19 Lehcar708: HEY PEOPLE IS BELLA A CREATOR 21:30:41 Lehcar708: My tablet is dying 21:30:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: I saw Nrlla 21:30:48 Lehcar708: Bye purple 21:30:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: *bella 21:30:51 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: The creators are: Glitterpup1,PickleBack,Bishop,MechanicEd. 21:30:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bye? 21:30:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Brb 21:30:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: *bye 21:31:06 Lehcar708: Who is bell 21:31:10 Lehcar708: *bella 21:31:37 SirGawain8: Bye 21:31:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yeah who is Bella? 21:31:52 SirGawain8: No, there are more creators 21:32:05 Lehcar708: But. Who. Is. Bella 21:32:08 SirGawain8: Kartkingdom is one, so is DrLucas, etc 21:32:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who is Bella? 21:32:27 SirGawain8: Idk 21:32:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:32:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: That is literally her username 21:32:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: bella 21:33:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy 21:33:03 Lehcar708: Yep 21:33:06 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:33:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy 21:33:45 Lehcar708: I guess she's just an old user 21:33:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: I see user who looks like LAHM but with yellow skin 21:33:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy? 21:34:24 SirGawain8: I've seen crazy usernames before 21:34:37 SirGawain8: I can't remember what they were though, I just remember them being weird 21:34:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Gawain wanna meet on kk? 21:34:47 SirGawain8: I can't sorry 21:34:59 Lehcar708: Another person drove by with the username FattyMcdonalds 21:35:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: XD 21:35:23 Lehcar708: It's sad but true 21:35:47 Lehcar708: I gtg :'( 21:35:50 Lehcar708: Bye 21:35:53 SirGawain8: Awww bye 21:35:54 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 21:36:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:36:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:36:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awww 21:36:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: bye 21:36:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Gawain when can u play kk? 21:37:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:38:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:38:56 SirGawain8: Not today sorry 21:39:06 SirGawain8: I gtg soon, and I'm archiving kart fictions 21:39:58 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 21:41:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! What did I miss? I was eating dinner..... 21:41:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy 21:41:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: hello 21:41:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy 21:41:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: wanna play kk? 21:41:28 Popstar792: Hi Iggy :) 21:41:55 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:41:56 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Kart Kingdom needs a show,right? Say #KKshow if you agree! 21:41:57 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:42:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:42:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:42:35 Popstar792: #KKshow 21:42:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: #kkshow 21:42:47 Popstar792: Me and Phantom were thinking of making a kk show. 21:43:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: I was thinking of a show of that too, I thought I was the only one who thought PBS KIDS should make a kk show 21:43:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Darn it.... KK character in Gakuen Hetalia! (Meh....) 21:43:33 SirGawain8: #KKshow 21:43:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy wanna play kk? 21:44:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ah no thanks.... We'll make a KK show! 21:44:18 SirGawain8: KKFOREVER will come out someday 21:44:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: What is 21:44:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: KKFOREVER 21:44:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Is that a movie?!? Ooh! I wonder if I can be in cast? 21:45:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *! 21:45:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Me too! 21:45:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Typo (Serious) 21:45:43 SirGawain8: KKFOREVER was going to be a show that was going to go out in the summer of 2017 21:45:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But didn't come out..... 21:46:06 SirGawain8: Nope, it didn't. 21:46:11 SirGawain8: A lot of drama happened 21:46:25 SirGawain8: Then it was put on haitus even before it was animated. 21:46:35 SirGawain8: And it was remained on hiatus ever sense. 21:46:43 SirGawain8: At least, until someday. 21:46:52 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Wait,do actual players be in it? Or is it just the creators and mods. 21:46:53 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:47:09 SirGawain8: Actual players and creators and mod 21:47:11 SirGawain8: mods* 21:47:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:47:20 SirGawain8: We would use speech bubbles 21:47:33 SirGawain8: So we wouldn't need to worry about the voices 21:47:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ooooooooooooooh! I wanna be in it! What's hiatus? 21:47:47 SirGawain8: Hiatus means its put on hold. 21:47:53 SirGawain8: You can be in it 21:48:00 SirGawain8: However, 21:48:10 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Errrrrr. I can't wait for it to come out! 21:48:11 SirGawain8: A LOT of scripts were written for it. 21:48:15 SirGawain8: And I mean A LOT. 21:48:19 SirGawain8: More then 100. 21:48:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: :o 21:48:35 SirGawain8: A plot was made, 21:48:40 SirGawain8: 4 seasons 21:48:55 SirGawain8: We got the models for it, 21:49:00 SirGawain8: The storyboard was being made 21:49:04 SirGawain8: It was almost ready. 21:49:05 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Until they freaking put it on hold. 21:49:06 SirGawain8: But sadly, 21:49:09 SirGawain8: Drama happened 21:49:16 SirGawain8: I had to put it on hold actually. 21:49:24 SirGawain8: I was the one who would release it 21:49:28 SirGawain8: And animate it 21:49:40 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Drama? What happened? 21:49:53 SirGawain8: Someone named KWSU joined the wiki. He was very mean. 21:50:27 SirGawain8: He even threatened to do something that got him banned worldwide by Fandom 21:50:41 SirGawain8: Soon, a crazy ton of drama happened 21:50:48 SirGawain8: More and more drama poured in 21:50:53 SirGawain8: It lasted for months 21:51:10 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You mean "Run over the people" ? Ya. I heard about that.... 21:51:16 SirGawain8: Yep 21:51:48 SirGawain8: He's gone now, that's the good news. 21:51:49 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I wonder why he did it... 21:51:56 SirGawain8: And actually, there is some good news 21:52:06 SirGawain8: KKFOREVER's hiatus will end in the fall of 2018 21:52:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: He's gone! 21:52:30 SirGawain8: Oh yeah, and I've made part of the soundtrack for kKFOREVER 21:52:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: And fall isn't that far away! 21:52:41 SirGawain8: Yes. I literally made songs for the show. 21:52:44 SirGawain8: They are on my IPad 21:52:46 SirGawain8: And PC 21:53:05 Popstar792: K 21:53:07 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Can you like send links to the audio? 21:53:23 SirGawain8: Its not uploaded yet, 21:53:33 SirGawain8: It will come out in the fall though 21:55:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ok. I won't destroy anything. Me has no evil plans! I'm not gonna be Sadık Adnan and destroy the EU. 21:56:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I wanna listen to Turkish music now.... 21:57:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Awkward silence* 21:57:27 SirGawain8: OH NO 21:57:28 SirGawain8: HELP 21:57:34 SirGawain8: ITS THE GUY WHO LOVES HIS CAR 21:57:35 SirGawain8: AAAAA 21:57:36 SirGawain8: A 21:57:36 SirGawain8: A 21:57:36 SirGawain8: A 21:57:36 SirGawain8: A 21:57:36 SirGawain8: A 21:57:36 SirGawain8: A 21:57:36 SirGawain8: A 21:57:37 SirGawain8: A 21:57:37 SirGawain8: A 21:57:37 SirGawain8: A 21:57:37 SirGawain8: A 21:57:37 SirGawain8: A 21:57:37 SirGawain8: A 21:57:38 SirGawain8: A 21:57:38 SirGawain8: A 21:57:38 SirGawain8: A 21:57:38 SirGawain8: A 21:57:38 SirGawain8: A 21:57:39 SirGawain8: A 21:57:39 SirGawain8: A 21:57:39 SirGawain8: A 21:57:39 SirGawain8: A 21:57:39 SirGawain8: A 21:57:39 SirGawain8: A 21:57:39 SirGawain8: A 21:57:39 SirGawain8: A 21:57:46 SirGawain8: HE'S BLARING HIS MOTOR 21:57:52 SirGawain8: HE'S HONKING HIS HORN 21:57:54 SirGawain8: OH GOD NO 21:57:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: ?????? What guy who loves his car? 21:58:05 SirGawain8: He's my horrible neighbor 21:58:13 SirGawain8: Every week he "tests" his car 21:58:20 SirGawain8: That he is extremely proud of 21:58:31 SirGawain8: He sometimes does it at 11:00 PM AT NIGHT. 21:58:58 SirGawain8: He blares his motor, honks his horn, etc. 21:59:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:59:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Here, take my hand and come to planet Iggy! Plenty of Wikis,Nachos and Hetalia Slovakia memes! Oh and,Andriš Kivicš! 22:00:14 SirGawain8: THANK YOU 22:01:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Np! 22:01:27 SirGawain8: WHEW 22:03:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Andriš Kivicš and Laima Goruda! Sing Tev piestāv for our enjoyment! 22:04:17 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: And that song is from 2014 Latvia.... 22:05:01 SirGawain8: Cool 22:05:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: IDC.... Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!~Morris was here 22:06:40 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I wonder if Morris ever posted since. But he's a beta,he's probably hacked. 22:08:34 SirGawain8: Maybe he's a creator 22:08:50 SirGawain8: He is wearing an unreleased item last time I checked 22:09:40 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: When was that? Not only that,but Morris is really popular and a beta,so he's probably hacked.... 22:10:02 SirGawain8: A few months ago 22:10:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: U saw him? Did he look like he was hacked? 22:10:53 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 22:11:10 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi,Dj! 22:11:10 AcceledAcceled: a 22:11:23 AcceledAcceled: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 22:11:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh wait,Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! 22:11:48 AcceledAcceled: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 22:12:01 AcceledAcceled: How are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 22:12:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Good. Wanna private chat? 22:12:23 AcceledAcceled: Sure?????????????????? 22:12:29 AcceledAcceled: Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 22:12:36 Popstar792: Oink 22:12:44 Popstar792: (Pig) 22:12:47 AcceledAcceled: Oink! (pig) 22:13:44 SirGawain8: MOOOOOOOO 22:13:45 SirGawain8: HDISHBCJXSH 22:13:51 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,elks! How come you are barely talking on live chat? 22:14:00 AcceledAcceled: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyeyy 22:14:07 AcceledAcceled: Animal crossing 22:14:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Animals? 22:15:15 AcceledAcceled: ima play smash bros 22:15:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ok. 22:17:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Anyone still there? 22:17:41 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen BananaSavage 22:17:42 BrickleBot: Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I last saw BananaSavage 1 hour, 14 minutes, and 15 seconds ago. 22:17:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:17:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi Purptle! 22:18:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 22:18:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: 22:18:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hold up 22:18:26 AcceledAcceled: AAAA 22:18:27 AcceledAcceled: A 22:18:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: let me updatable it 22:18:27 AcceledAcceled: A 22:18:28 AcceledAcceled: A 22:19:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: UniPurple,there's no kart! 22:21:13 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Dj,did you forget PC? 22:22:05 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 22:22:33 SirGawain8: *Silence* 22:22:37 SirGawain8: *Crickets chirp* 22:22:41 SirGawain8: *Crickets explode* 22:24:51 AcceledAcceled: i wonnnnnnn 22:25:06 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You won what? 22:25:29 SirGawain8: KKR? 22:26:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:26:16 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Congrats! 22:26:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 22:26:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: 22:26:31 AcceledAcceled: ss 22:26:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! 22:26:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: DAT IS ME 22:26:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: OH NO 22:26:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: GOTTA FIX 22:27:03 SirGawain8: Ok 22:27:07 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Huh? 22:27:22 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Fix what? 22:27:45 SirGawain8: Gtg sorry bye 22:27:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Bye Gawain! 22:28:03 SirGawain8: Bye 22:28:08 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 22:29:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Dj,Julie looks like it is just us.... Us girls. Wait,is BrickleBot a boy? 22:30:17 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. He's a boy.. 22:30:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Awkward silence* 22:32:13 AcceledAcceled: ? 22:32:33 AcceledAcceled: o 22:32:34 AcceledAcceled: sad 22:32:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Yes,I am awkward. 22:35:00 Popstar792: UGH! Who ruined the chat? :I 22:35:08 Popstar792: It was Purple. -_- 22:35:10 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:35:24 AcceledAcceled: welp 22:35:52 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: It was me. I'm awkward. 22:36:05 AcceledAcceled: Julia is posting stories onto the blog to here? 22:36:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: She is? 22:36:29 Popstar792: What? 22:36:36 AcceledAcceled: welp 22:36:42 Popstar792: Um, Gawain is doing that 22:36:50 AcceledAcceled: Oh 22:37:02 AcceledAcceled: Understandable. 22:37:05 Popstar792: I'm just adding categories. Also, Gawain is doing it because a lot of the kk users wrote amazing Kart Fictions. 22:37:15 AcceledAcceled: Yes they did! 22:37:30 AcceledAcceled: and some dont even show up on the blog- 22:37:48 Popstar792: Dj, whenever you write a kart fiction, you are allowed to add the username who made it, which is your username 22:38:21 Popstar792: So you can add the category AcceledAcceled to your kart fictions. Do not add any other account names, or kk accounts. 22:38:40 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:38:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Back 22:38:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 22:38:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: 22:38:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I have NO idea what to put in my next Kart Fiction... 22:39:01 Popstar792: Oh 22:39:04 AcceledAcceled: A] 22:39:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:39:20 Popstar792: Its fine, Iggy. I'm thinking of starting some kart fictions as poems. 22:39:21 AcceledAcceled: Test: User:AcceledAcceled 22:39:22 AcceledAcceled: XD 22:39:30 Popstar792: Dj, just add the brakets 22:39:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 22:39:33 Popstar792: [[ 22:39:33 AcceledAcceled: Oh cool! 22:39:36 Popstar792: ]] 22:39:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: 22:39:47 AcceledAcceled: User:AcceledAcceled 22:39:55 AcceledAcceled: All about dem brakets 22:40:00 AcceledAcceled: bout dem brakets 22:40:06 AcceledAcceled: sad 22:40:08 Popstar792: Purple, why is your kart kingdom avatar a girl? 22:40:18 AcceledAcceled: its not- or it is 22:40:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: It isnt 22:40:33 Popstar792: He always makes his kk avatar look like a girl, so i was just wondering. 22:40:42 AcceledAcceled: he just likes the hair 22:40:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: It can be a boy too 22:40:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Some boys have hair that covers their eyes 22:41:01 AcceledAcceled: yes 22:41:02 Popstar792: alright... 22:41:18 Popstar792: Anyways, better get some wiki work done. 22:41:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: I have a feeling someone is gonna make a theory that I am a girl 22:41:43 Popstar792: I also wrote letters in rainbow! :D 22:41:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: WOAH 22:41:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: DID YOU JUST SAY 22:41:53 Popstar792: Message_Wall:Popstar792 22:41:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hair! 22:41:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: RAAAAINNBOOWWWWSSSS!!! 22:42:17 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hairy rainbows! 22:42:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me jumps on Julie like a dog 22:42:24 AcceledAcceled: momm 22:42:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me makes a panting sound like a dog 22:42:35 Popstar792: Hm, I should probably make rainbow hair 22:42:36 AcceledAcceled: hOw 22:42:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: YEEEEAHHHH 22:42:43 AcceledAcceled: there is so rta 22:42:54 AcceledAcceled: i wish you could havelong hair in KK 22:42:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: I SHOULD WEAR RAINBOW HAIR WHEN ITS MAAAADEEEEE 22:42:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Dog!!!!!!! No!!! I'm scared of dogs! 22:43:05 AcceledAcceled: IDEA TIME- 22:43:42 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. They don't even have sholder length hair!!! 22:43:55 AcceledAcceled: Made the idea :p 22:44:10 AcceledAcceled: ripple 22:44:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: So Purptle is probably a boy with long hair. 22:45:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Well 22:45:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: more like crazy hair 22:46:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: its not dat long 22:46:28 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hair! 22:47:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Wth,I made a new song: Purptle fluffy Unicorn with Rainbow hair! 22:48:17 AcceledAcceled: a 22:48:17 AcceledAcceled: a 22:48:19 AcceledAcceled: LOLO 22:48:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:48:46 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oink! 22:50:28 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Hugs a Purptle blanket* 22:50:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 22:50:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy, what are you doing? 22:51:05 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Making weird songs and hugging blankets 22:51:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oooook? 22:51:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: 22:51:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Do you like the song? 22:51:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: I haven’t heard it 22:51:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: Emotions: 22:52:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: happy: 22:52:13 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle fluffy Unicorn with Rainbow hair! 22:52:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: sad: 22:52:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: Angry: 22:52:35 AcceledAcceled: A 22:52:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Happy: 22:52:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Annoyed: w 22:52:45 AcceledAcceled: Uh... 22:52:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Annoyed: 22:52:52 AcceledAcceled: they are all the same. 22:52:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ik 22:53:02 AcceledAcceled: is this a joke 22:53:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Seirous: 22:53:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Laughing: 22:53:22 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle only has one emotions:Purptle 22:53:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Those are my emotions in kk without the emotiocons 22:53:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: You can’t even tell if I’m happy or sad or angry XD 22:54:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. 22:54:47 AcceledAcceled: XD THATS KK LOGIC 22:55:02 AcceledAcceled: I posted a new kart fiction 22:55:05 AcceledAcceled: its rlly badd 22:55:13 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Kk Logic! 22:55:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:55:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wait which one is kk logic? 22:56:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:56:17 Popstar792: 22:56:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What is KK logic? 22:56:27 AcceledAcceled: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/wiki/Kart_Design_Trouble-Part_1?venotify=created 22:56:31 AcceledAcceled: welp 22:56:33 Popstar792: 22:56:39 Popstar792: Urk 22:56:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Julie 22:57:00 Popstar792: MediaWiki:BadWords 22:57:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wait what was kk logic? 22:57:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:57:22 Popstar792: Watch this: MediaWiki:BadWords 22:57:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: XD 22:58:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ummm 22:58:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 22:58:24 Popstar792: Blahrbrbr 22:58:24 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 22:58:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: i dont know what the ja word means 22:58:28 Popstar792: Sbdjxidbdj 22:58:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: hello 22:58:32 Popstar792: What? 22:58:40 Popstar792: Oink (pig) 22:58:41 AcceledAcceled: uhh 22:58:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: it said jack * ja* 22:58:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: what does that mean? 22:58:58 Popstar792: Um, 22:59:04 Popstar792: Its a badword. 22:59:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: What does that mean.. 22:59:13 AcceledAcceled: more people can bypass 22:59:19 Popstar792: Don't worry. ;) 22:59:27 Popstar792: I'm adding more words to the js with his. ;) 22:59:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie what was dat word mean 22:59:43 Popstar792: Well, have you not ever heard that word? 22:59:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nope 22:59:50 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I thought it just meant "yes" in German... 23:00:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: Though the jack part 23:00:20 AcceledAcceled: o black in spanish is banned 23:00:25 AcceledAcceled: rip 23:00:30 AcceledAcceled: Azul o verde? 23:00:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie I know words you should add 23:00:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: To that bad words thing 23:00:45 Popstar792: Don't worry, they're all being added. 23:00:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’ll give u list? 23:01:05 Popstar792: No. 23:01:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 23:01:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Me has censorship, I like to censor! 23:01:16 AcceledAcceled: Azul o verde 23:01:17 Popstar792: You're too young to know all pf them 23:01:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: can we say the cr word? 23:01:25 Popstar792: No 23:01:29 AcceledAcceled: I know almost all D: 23:01:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Are we allowed to say Julie? 23:01:36 Popstar792: Nowhere on this wiki nor in chat. 23:01:42 Popstar792: Yes 23:01:48 AcceledAcceled: XD 23:01:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hmmmm 23:01:56 Popstar792: Dj, I bet you i know a lot of phrases you don't. 23:01:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I don't swear. 23:01:57 Popstar792: ;) 23:02:07 AcceledAcceled: did you get a warning for saying that? XD 23:02:09 AcceledAcceled: XD SAD 23:02:15 Popstar792: I know a lot of inappropriate slang that nobody here knows. 23:02:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: I think I now some 23:02:29 AcceledAcceled: is LGBT related things on there? 23:02:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: *know 23:03:00 AcceledAcceled: o there is 23:03:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Why are you talking about Australian micronations without me?!?! 23:03:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: What if someone managed to say all of them in the bad words list without getting kicked? 23:03:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:03:47 Popstar792: Um, Iggy...what? 23:03:49 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: That's not possible Purptle. 23:03:50 AcceledAcceled: there is one russian word? 23:03:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wait no LGBT allowed? 23:04:05 AcceledAcceled: Only if its to influence 23:04:09 AcceledAcceled: ugh 23:04:13 AcceledAcceled: my wording sucks 23:04:16 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: It's a Australian Micronation. 23:05:06 Popstar792: You are allowed to discuss your LGBTQ sexuality, but you are not allowed to make any jokes about LGBT, nor have any debates on it. Everyone is entitled to their opinions, and keep all bias feelings to yourselves. 23:05:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie is Purple a bad word? 23:05:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ummmmmmm. Sealand,Wy,Seborga,Kugelmegel: some random Micronation. 23:05:23 AcceledAcceled: -_- 23:05:34 Popstar792: If you're using it to offend someone's race, yes. 23:05:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: OMG 23:05:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: MY NAME IS A BAD WORD 23:05:49 Popstar792: No 23:06:01 Popstar792: That isn't what i mean. 23:06:22 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Is it OK to talk about Hetalia as long as we know Human names? 23:06:26 Popstar792: If you are using purple, like calling somebody purple with intentions to insult their race, ir results in a ban. 23:06:31 AcceledAcceled: 23:06:42 AcceledAcceled: Is Alian a name 23:06:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Well, I’m Purple, am I? 23:07:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You're a unicorn! 23:07:08 AcceledAcceled: HE IS PURPLE BA DA DE DA- 23:07:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: *an 23:07:11 AcceledAcceled: yikes 23:07:21 AcceledAcceled: You are purple 23:07:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM PURPLE DA BA DEE DABBA DA 23:07:24 AcceledAcceled: I am acceled 23:07:28 AcceledAcceled: or green 23:07:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: DA BA DEE DABBA DA 23:07:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: DA BA DEE DABBA DA 23:07:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:07:35 AcceledAcceled: XD 23:07:36 AcceledAcceled: OKAY 23:07:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: DABBA DEE DABBA DA 23:07:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: DA BA DEE DABBA DA 23:07:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM PURPLE 23:07:51 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'm Iggy! 23:07:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: DA BA DEE DABBA DA 23:07:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: DA BA DEE DABBA DA 23:08:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: DA BA DEE DABBA DA 23:08:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: DA BA DEE DABBA DA 23:08:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Why are you saying "Dabba de dabba baa" 23:08:30 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:08:39 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:08:55 Popstar792: Some people are blasting Mexican music in their backyard in the rain. 23:08:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: It’s from a song 23:09:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: I LOVE RAIN 23:09:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE YOU ARE SOO LUCKY ITS RAINING 23:09:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: it rains for us tomorrow 23:09:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Well tell them to stop! 23:09:37 Popstar792: I used to call it Spanish corner store music. XD 23:09:43 Popstar792: But its Latina/Mexican music 23:10:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: OMG 23:10:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: THERE IS A SONG CALLED IM PURPLE 23:10:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: La la la la la la la ♪ 23:10:16 AcceledAcceled: XD 23:10:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Me singing it: https://youtu.be/CDHoMGUbsp4 23:10:33 Popstar792: Outside feels really cold 23:10:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Watch it 23:10:55 Popstar792: Guys, that isn't Purple. 23:11:03 Popstar792: He's plagiarizing. 23:11:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has has been kicked by Popstar792. 23:11:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Yo no habla Español but I'll join in! 23:11:19 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:11:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: What was that for 23:11:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 23:11:38 Popstar792: You shouldn't claim other people's songs. :P 23:11:58 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 23:11:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Copywrite! 23:12:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 23:12:03 Popstar792: Oink 23:12:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Well you have to admit, that song is funny 23:12:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: XD 23:12:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: SO FUNNY 23:12:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: HELLO 23:12:27 Shuten413: my homework fell into the 4th dimension 23:12:29 Popstar792: .... 23:12:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,Shuten! 23:12:34 Shuten413: and I'm eating mcdonalds 23:12:35 Popstar792: Lol Haruya 23:12:38 Popstar792: Yum 23:12:43 Popstar792: Speaking of that, 23:12:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: CAN WE HAS MC FONALDS? 23:12:51 Popstar792: I should probably go to Burger King. 23:12:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: YUMMMY 23:12:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Fooooooooood! 23:12:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE 23:13:05 AcceledAcceled: fonalds? 23:13:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: CAN YOU ORDER ME SO NUGGETS? 23:13:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: I LOVE B KING NUGGETS 23:13:19 Popstar792: I'll call dad and ask him for some money. I've gone bankrupt. 23:13:23 AcceledAcceled: Julie, your son wants fast fod 23:13:31 AcceledAcceled: *food 23:13:31 Popstar792: Fod? 23:13:38 AcceledAcceled: XD 23:13:40 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 23:13:45 Popstar792: The new food: Fod 23:13:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: I wants Burger King nuggets 23:13:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: with a chocolate shake 23:13:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Bankrupt!!!! No!!! Here's money! 23:14:09 Popstar792: Ok, wtf. These people have gone overboard with the music. :i I'm closing the window. 23:14:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Just scream at them,Julie! Say "Turn off the music!" 23:15:24 Popstar792: But idk them 23:15:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Do they even speak English? 23:15:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Why don’t you blast Justin Bieber music 23:15:54 Popstar792: Nope. They speak spanish. 23:15:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: it might make them stop 23:16:14 Popstar792: And I'm not very good with spanish at all. They're either from Peru or Mexico. 23:16:35 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 23:16:39 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But Peru speaks Quecha! 23:17:03 Popstar792: I live in a Spanish neighborhood. We mostly have people from the Dominican republic. I must admit, they have really good breakfast, lunch, and dinner resturaunts. 23:17:19 Popstar792: Or sometimes we go to get burritos from the Mexicans. 23:17:49 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Well learn Spanish and scream at them. 23:18:10 Popstar792: And sometimes I look at the front of my house and their church has a spanish parade where they all sing some songs in spanish and they drum and use maracas and walk the streets 23:18:25 Popstar792: Sometimes I wish I could join them. 23:18:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Learn Spanish! 23:18:39 Popstar792: But we're movinf. 23:18:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: You can, maybe 23:18:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 23:19:38 Popstar792: Eh, I alreadyspeak 2 languages. I learned spanish years ago but it got rusty. Also, my spanish teacher Señor Ramirez who was from El Savador favorited me because i loved singing songs with him in spanish to the class. 23:19:56 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Moving? 23:20:01 Popstar792: Yea 23:20:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: I thought all of the students were teachers favorites 23:20:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: To where? 23:20:22 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 23:20:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 23:20:29 Popstar792: Spanish class was fun though. We literally sang songs for the class 23:20:32 Lehcar708: o/ 23:20:34 Popstar792: Oink.. (pig) 23:20:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi,Lehcar! 23:20:48 Lehcar708: Hi 23:21:02 Popstar792: /me eats banana 23:21:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Banananananananananana! 23:21:16 AcceledAcceled: a 23:21:19 Lehcar708: I'm hungry rn 23:21:21 Popstar792: Yugh! Banana tastes like nail polish. :/ 23:21:26 Lehcar708: Eww 23:21:33 Popstar792: i like the little bananas the best. The big ones are grown with chemicals. 23:21:42 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Don't eat it then! 23:21:43 Popstar792: And the little ones taste much sweeter. 23:21:50 Lehcar708: Tru 23:21:55 Popstar792: I don't eat bananas irl, Iggy. 23:21:59 Popstar792: They're disgusting. 23:22:06 Lehcar708: /me gaps 23:22:11 Popstar792: And if I do eat them, I put them in my oatmeal. 23:22:14 Lehcar708: *gasps 23:22:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Then why did you say you are eating a Banananananananananana! 23:22:36 Shuten413: bananas are nice 23:22:40 Lehcar708: Una banana 23:22:43 Popstar792: Speaking of that, I should probably make some hot cinnamon apple puree (like applesauces but thicker) and put it in oatmeal. 23:22:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Banananananananananana! 23:23:24 Popstar792: Thanks. I'm going to have some oatmeal. And I'm glad I have my own white sugar instead of brown. I'll have some oatmeal for dinner. 23:23:53 Lehcar708: Idk what I'm going 2 have 4 dinner 23:23:55 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But it's 7:30,are you in Eastern time? 23:24:00 Lehcar708: I'm hungry tho 23:24:17 Lehcar708: I didn't have any lunch today 23:24:20 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I already had dinner. 23:26:05 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Banananananananananana 23:26:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:26:22 Popstar792: Yes 23:26:29 Popstar792: I know I'm having dinner kinda late 23:26:33 Popstar792: But idk. 23:26:35 Popstar792: *idc 23:26:47 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:26:48 Popstar792: WHAT THE 23:26:56 Popstar792: UGH! THERE ISNT EVEN ANY OATMEAL. 23:26:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What happened? 23:26:58 AcceledAcceled: aa 23:27:01 Lehcar708: Oof 23:27:07 Lehcar708: Cereal then? 23:27:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:27:23 Popstar792: FINE. I'll make some chicken mac and cheese 23:27:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! The oatmeal!Julie:And I was gonna eat that. 23:27:44 Popstar792: Lehcar, what the FLIP. :i who tf would eat CEREAL for dinner. -_- 23:27:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie can I have some nuggets and a milk shake? 23:27:56 Lehcar708: Who eats OATMEAL for dinner 23:28:05 Popstar792: AT LEAST OATMEAL IS HEALTHY 23:28:08 Shuten413: what I eat cereal for dinner sometimes 23:28:13 Lehcar708: SEE 23:28:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:28:13 Popstar792: CEREAL ISNT. ITS PACKED WITH SUGAR. 23:28:28 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle:here. Here is food. 23:28:31 Lehcar708: UNLESS YOU HAVE HEALTHY CEREAL 23:28:37 Popstar792: I'M NOT THE CHEAP DINNER PERSON A'IGHT? I EAT HEALTHY. I AINT GETTING DIABETES WHEN I GET OLDER. 23:28:43 Lehcar708: OK THEN 23:28:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: ▣▣▣ 23:28:59 Popstar792: ALRIGHT THEN. GOT THAT? 23:29:01 AcceledAcceled: Omg. On another wiki, it said monkey is a bad word -_- 23:29:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Buffalo chicken then? 23:29:08 Lehcar708: Lol dj 23:29:11 Popstar792: Omg Dj. -_- 23:29:15 Lehcar708: We already knew that 23:29:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:29:19 Popstar792: ? 23:29:24 Lehcar708: Monkey? 23:29:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: On what wiki? 23:29:41 Lehcar708: Sorry if I'm acting weird 23:29:45 Lehcar708: I'm hungry 23:29:58 Popstar792: Um, monkey isnt a bad word unless you're insulting someone. But if you mean the Monkey that was sockpuppeting, oh, he's definitely a bad word! Whoops! I said a bad word! 23:30:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: ADD THAT WORD TO DA LIST 23:30:14 AcceledAcceled: nvm its just the word isnt conbined 23:30:14 Lehcar708: Yeah that's what I meant 23:30:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: sorry caps 23:30:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Lehcar is growing hangry. 23:30:30 Lehcar708: Yep 23:31:12 AcceledAcceled: sad I can't add words to my own bad word page 23:31:16 Lehcar708: I'm gonna check when dinner will be ready 23:31:21 Lehcar708: Brb 23:31:37 Popstar792: The first time I ever had tofu: Imitation cheese on a hamburger. 23:31:54 AcceledAcceled: o 1 lgbt word is there. but no one rlly uses it 23:32:02 AcceledAcceled: wait nvm 23:32:04 Popstar792: Imitation cheese smells like underarms, and it tastes tasteless. 23:32:05 AcceledAcceled: aaaaAAAA 23:32:10 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 23:32:11 AcceledAcceled: Ew... 23:32:23 Lehcar708: Gtg 23:32:27 Popstar792: Aw bai 23:32:29 Lehcar708: Bye :-( 23:32:30 AcceledAcceled: aw :( 23:32:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Why are talking about Tofu? Why does tofu sound like "Toe Food" 23:32:34 AcceledAcceled: bye :( 23:32:40 AcceledAcceled: XD 23:32:58 Popstar792: I still smell like strawberry buttercream as I always do, but my underarms always smell like onion rings when I sweat. :O :/ 23:33:09 AcceledAcceled: WHY am i so scared to go online and to play animal crossing -_- 23:33:14 Popstar792: Wat 23:33:20 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I dunno 23:33:34 Popstar792: I should probably play some video games after dinner. 23:33:37 AcceledAcceled: i got yelled at by Resetti, no one remembered me- 23:33:47 AcceledAcceled: rip 23:33:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Who's Ressetti 23:34:19 AcceledAcceled: I remembered Puddles say "KK? Is that you?" 23:34:28 AcceledAcceled: dont ask that name XD 23:34:41 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Puddles 23:34:51 AcceledAcceled: Is Iggy an alias? 23:35:12 Popstar792: Wait 23:35:17 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Julie,are they still playing loud music? 23:35:17 Popstar792: i'll make macaroni salad. 23:35:25 AcceledAcceled: sounds good 23:35:30 Popstar792: They lowered it. 23:35:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Phew! 23:36:17 AcceledAcceled: design squad is evil 23:36:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Iggy is GillBird33. 23:36:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Design Squad is EVIL. 23:37:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:38:59 AcceledAcceled: THEY ARE VERYY EVIL 23:39:10 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Design Squad mods are not approving.... 23:39:18 Popstar792: You know what? I'll just make some bacon sandwiches. 23:39:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Bacon! 23:39:35 Popstar792: Mhm 23:40:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'm Beggin' for Bacon! 23:42:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I already had sausages. 23:43:12 AcceledAcceled: used to think Bureaucrat was Burucat -_- 23:43:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Burrow Cat? 23:44:18 Shuten413: william 23:44:46 AcceledAcceled: mac 23:44:56 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Did William dig a hole? 23:44:59 Shuten413: maybe 23:45:11 Shuten413: mac goes to mcdonalds 23:45:17 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Go check for your safety... 23:45:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:45:55 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: No! I want KFC! 23:46:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:47:04 AcceledAcceled: i though phenom was a spider- 23:47:32 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Spider!!!!!!!!??????!!!!!????!???? 23:48:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:48:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I thought change was a type of dance. XD 23:48:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:49:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:49:56 AcceledAcceled: phenom is phenomenal. Category:Chat Logs